Master Darkness VS Kamen Rider
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Hikari yang Berpindah Hati, Takeru yang Patah Hati, Dan Takdir Daisuke Yang Tak Bisa Ia rubah. Triangel Love, Kamen Rider and Sentai Setting, Semoga Pada Suka. Enjoy ! Chapter 7 Up ! Sorry for long update
1. Chapter 1

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

CH : 1 - Pertarungan Pertama

"Aku Berangkat !" Seorang Gadis berpamitan dari luar dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Dia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dan tak lama kemudia dari dalam rumah terdengar suara lembut dan indah "Baiklah hati-hati di jalan, Oh ! apa kau sudah membawa bekal siang mu ?" suara itu adalah suara Ibunya, "Aku sudah membawanya Bu" tanpa menunggu respon selanjutnya Dia langsung membuka pagar rumahnya dan langsung pergi menuju Pemberhentian Bis.

Hari ini dia mengenakan Gaya Ponytail untuk rambutnya dengan Pakaian Kemeja putih dan Jaket Pink ada gambar Kucing di dada sebelah kirinya, juga Rok Biru langit yang pendeknya 10cm di atas lutut membuatnya terlihat Manis dan Sexy, Dia adalah Hikari Kamiya Gadis Cantik berumur 16 tahun dan Pelajar kelas 2 di SMA Tokyo dan dijuluki sebagai Ratu di SMAnya karena sifat Lembut dan bersahabatnya, di sekolahnya tidak mengenakan seragam khusus seperti sekolah biasa jadi Semua Murid bebas berpakaian karena banyak seorang Model yang bersekolah di sini.

Hari ini ia tampil Cantik karena sekarang adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Pacarnya yang sudah 2 tahun dia Kencani, Ia adalah T.K atau kepanjangannya Takaishi Takeru, Ia adalah Pemuda Tampan dengan Rambut Kuning Pirang dengan tubuh tingginya sekitar 175cm dan Lelaki Tertampan di SMAnya juga dijuluki Raja oleh karena itu tidak heran Ia berpacaran dengan Hikari, dan yang paling hebat adalah Ia Seorang Super Sentai Merah dengan Pacarnya Sentai Pink membuat Pasangan ini Sempurna.

Sudah 5 Menit Hikari berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di Pemberhentian Bis, yang pertama ia cari adalah bukan Jadwal Keberangkatan Bis, tapi Kekasihnya, dan setelah menengok ke segala Arah dia akhirnya menemukan pacarnya sedang duduk di bangku tunggu, tanpa pikir panjang Dia langsung berlari dan memanggilnya,

"Takeru-Kun !"

Merasa namanya di panggil Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Hikari lalu membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar untuk menyabut pelukan dari Gadisnya,

"Selamat Pagi Sayang" Takeru menyapa sambil memeluk Hikari

"Selamat Pagi juga Sayang, dan Selamat Ulang Tahun !" Hikari berjinjit karena Takeru terlalu tinggi dan Mencium Pipi kanan Takeru (A/N : Sorry Readers, Hikari First Kiss Milik Daisuke, hehe) dan Takeru mencoba Mencium Bibir Pink Hikari, tapi Dia menempelkan Telunjuknya di Bibir Takeru sambil tersenyum, Takeru pun Cemberut

"Aw.. Sayang kapan aku akan mendapatkan First Kiss mu…."

Hikari hanya terseyum dan Berkata

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya saat Sweet Seventeen ku, Hihihi"

Takeru hanya tersenyum dan Menggandeng Hikari Menuju Pintu Bis yang sudah Datang, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam Bis menuju SMA Tokyo.

Di suatu Rumah yang Besar dan Kosong terdapat Pintu bawah tanah, dan di dalamnya terdapat Markas yang Besar yang dipenuhi alat-alat Kimia, dan banyak Kapsul Besar yang berisi Monster-monster yang sangat Mengerikan, sepertinya mereka adalah Prajurit Kegelapan yang siap Menguasai Dunia dan dimana ada Prajurit Pasti ada Bossnya, di paling dalam Ruangan terdapat Kursi besar dan di situ lah Boss mereka sedang duduk,

"Akhirnya… Prajurit ku yang ku bangkitkan dari kematian bisa hidup kembali, HAHAHAHA!"

Dengan senang Ia langsung menekan tombol Rahasia dan Semua Monster keluar dari Kapsul mereka,

"Tuan ku…. Terima kasih sudah membangkitkan kami, dan Kami akan siap Melayani anda Tuanku.."

"HAHAHA….. Prajurit-Prajurit ku yang setia Akhirnya Bangkit juga ! Baiklah rencananya akan ku Mulai, Wahai Agumon kau akan ku tunjuk sebagai Komandan ke -1, Garuru kau Komandan ke-2, dan VeeMon kau akan menjadi Komandan ke -3, tugas kalian adalah untuk mengajak para Manusia di luar sana menjadi Pengikut ku, Kalian akan ku beri alat bernama _Switch _ini yang dapat merubah manusia menjadi Monster jika ia menekannya, SEKARANG MULAI OPERASI PENGUASAAN DUNIA !"

"AKAN KAMI LAKSANAKAN TUANKU !" Agumon, Garuru, VeeMon mengabdi

Prajurit-prajurit kecil pun bermunculan dan membagi jumlah mereka menjadi 3 bagian dan menjadi anak buah Agumon, Garuru, dan VeeMon, Mereka siap Menyerang.

Semua Pelajar Berjalan masuk ke gerbang Sekolahdengan ramai sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka dan Perhatian Mereka teralihkan Saat melihat 2 Pelajar yang mereka Kagumi

"Kyaaaa ! Itu Takeshi-San, Takeshi-San Kawaiiii !"

"Kau benar ! Takeshi-San Ohayou !"

Para Gadis mulai memandangi Takeru dengan mata Berbentuk cinta, juga para TFC (Takeru Fans Club) Mulai mendekati Takeru, Sementara para Lelaki Memelototi Takeru karena Cemburu, tapi tidak berlangsung lama Karena Mereka sadar Bahwa Ia Bersama Hikari

"Kamiya-San Bekencanlah Denganku !"

"Kamiya-San Ohayou ! Kau tampak Cantik hari ini !"

Sementara Pusat Perhatian Hanya bisa Ber Sweat Drop, tiba-tiba saja Gadis Pirang panjang dengan Bando Putih Muncul dan membawa Bolu Cokelat yang sangat lezat dan mendekat ke Arah Takeru,

"Takeru-Kun Tanjoubi Omedeto (Selamat Ulang Tahun)"

Dia Tersenyum Lembut, Dia adalah Erika Gadis yang menyukai Takeru, tapi sayang dia di tolak oleh Takeru karena Ia Mencintai Hikari, dan Karena itu Dia Sangan membenci Hikari, pandangannya pindah pada gadis di sebelah Takeru dan mereka berdua langsung Beradu _Death Glare _, Melihat itu Takeru langsung merangkul Pinggul Hikari dan pergi menuju Kelas Mereka, Sementara Para penonton hanya Bengong dan Mulai bubar setelah mendengar bel Masuk.

Tak terasa Waktu berjalan dan jam Istirahat pun sudah Mulai, dengan Lincah Hikari Melesat menuju Sentai Club Room meninggalkan Takeru yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajarnya, saat Ia mencari Kekasihnya dan ternyata tidak ada ia langsung pergi berjalan menuju Sentai Room.

"Huuffttt Aku datang !" Hikari membuka Ruangan club dan di sana sudah Ada Taichi Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Jun Motomiya, dan 2 Teman Sekelasnya, yaitu Miyako dan Cody, Mereka Berdua juga adalah Sentai, Miyako Sentai Kuning dan Cody Sentai Hijau,

"Akhirnya Semua sudah datang, baiklah ambil Posisi masing-Masing" Taichi memerintah

"Aku yakin adikku akan Terkejut, Ahahaha !" Matt menggenggam Terompet

Setelah 1 Menit menunggu, Takeru pun datang membuka Pintu

"Aku datang, Apa Hika-"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE 17 TAKERU !"

Semuanya Bersorak senang dan Takeru hanya diam Terkejut lalu tertawa kecil dan Bergabung masuk

"Yo Bro Selamat Ultah ya, ni kado dari ku" Matt memberikan kado kepada adiknya

"Dan ini dari ku dan Sora, Semoga kau suka Hehehe" Taichi memberikan kadonya

Semua Menyerahkan kadonya pada Takeru dan Setelah Semua selesai tinggal Hikari yang belum memberikan, dengan Wajah merah karena malu ia memberikan Kadonya pada pacarnya

"Ini Kado untukmu, Semoga kau Suka"

"Apa Maksudmu ? tentu saja aku Suka dan Pasti Akan ku Jaga"

Ia langsung Membuka kado darinya dan ternyata isinya adalah gantungan HandPhone Patamon dan itu adalah versi Original yang langka

"I-in-ini ka-n Langka Sekali… TERIMA KASIH SAYANG !" Takeru memluk Hikari dengan erat dengan senyum lebar, Tapi yang lain hanya diam dengan wajah sedih, Matt dengan berat memanggil Adiknya

"Bro, ada sesuatu yang harus kami Katakan.."

"Hmm.. ? ada apa Kak ? Takeru melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah Kakaknya

"Kau adalah Sentai Merah, dan Hikari adalah Sentai Pink, sebenarnya kalian Tidak bisa Bersama. Hikari Harus Bersama Dengan Seorang Rider, Memang sudah seharunya Begitu.."

Mendengar itu Hikari dan Takeru Syok dan memasang wajah Kesal

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ! KENAPA AKU HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN TAKERU ?!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN HIKARI !"

"Tapi yang hanya bisa mengalahkan Raja Kegelapan Hanya Kamen Rider, Sentai hanya Membantu Rider untuk mengalahkannya, dan Tugas Hikari adalah untuk memberikan Cintanya pada Rider"

Sora Menjelaskan, sejenak Ruangan menjadi Sepi dan tak lama kemudian Hikari Berlari meninggalkan ruangan sambil menangis di susul dengan Takeru yang Khawatir, Taichi mencoba Menahan mereka tapi Matt menahan Bahu nya, di sana tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya diam saja

"Ku harap ini Benar Izzy" Taichi memastikan

"Tentu saja Benar, Bahasa Prasasti ini di terjemahkan oleh Software terbaru"

Sementara di Lapangan Sepak Bola, para pelajar sedang P.E (Pysical Education) tiba-tiba saja Prajurit Kegelapan datang dan menyerang, Para Pelajar berteriak ketakutan dan berlari kesana kemari sementara para Prajurit mengepung mereka, tak jauh dari sana Hikari dan Takeru sedang duduk menghibur Hikari, dan mereka berdua mendengar suara teriakan dan menuju lokasi tersebut, mereka terkejeut melihat segerombol musuh sedang mengepung para Pelajar yang Ketakutan, tak lama teman-teman Sentai Club datang

"Sial, Kalian cepat Berubah !" Izzy memerintah

"Heh, kebetulan aku sedang ingin menghajar sesuatu" Hikari dengan dingin berkata Seperti itu membuat yang lain ketajutan karena baru melihat sisi dingin Hikari

"Siap Semua !"

Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, dan Cody Mengambil _Device _mereka dan berubah

"GOKAI CHANGER !"

_GOOOOOOKAIGEEEERRR !_

Mereka ber4 mengenakan Armor yang Berbeda Warna

"Gokai Merah" Takeru

"Gokai Pink" Hikari

"Gokai Kuning" Miyako

"Gokai Hijau" Cody

Musuh yang mendengar tersebut langsung Mendekati Mereka dan Pertempuran Pertama Pun di Mulai !

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note : Terima Kasih Sudah Review dan Sampai di jadikan Favorite Author dan Story, pas saya cek E-mail Saya kaget ternyata ada yang suka sama cerita saya yang jelek ini, Pokoknya Terima Kasih Banyak.

Oh ya Kemarin Lupa belum ada Disclaimernya, Digimon Punya Bandai (Bener gak ya ?)

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

**Sebelumnya di Master Darkness VS Kamen Rider….**

"Akhirnya… Prajurit ku yang ku bangkitkan dari kematian bisa hidup kembali, HAHAHAHA!"

"Bro, ada sesuatu yang harus kami Katakan.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ! KENAPA AKU HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN TAKERU ?!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN HIKARI !"

"Heh, kebetulan aku sedang ingin menghajar sesuatu"

"GOKAI CHANGER !"

Pertama Pun di Mulai !

CH : 2 – Rider Misterius

"Ayo Maju !"

Takeru dan Kawan-kawan berlari menyerang para Prajurit Kegelapan dengan Pistol di tangan Kiri dan Pedang di tangan Kanan, dengan cepat ia menebas Musuh dengan Pedangnya, saat ada Musuh yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang tanpa membalikan badan dan hanya mengarahkan Pistolnya ke arah belakang ia langsung menembakannya dan Musuh pun runtuh.

Sementara Hikari sedang menikmati pertarungannya dengan menebaskan Pedangnya ke arah Musuh yang semuanya menggunakan Pisau, sudah 5 Musuh ia kalahkan dengan cepat, tetapi Pikirannya tidak Bersama dengan tubuhnya

'Mengapa…. Mengapa aku harus berpisah dengan Takeru-Kun, padahal sudah 2 Tahun aku bersamanya dan sekarang Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa bersama Takeru, ini tidak masuk akal..'

Tanpa Dia sadari Jendral dari Musuh bersiap mengarahkan Senapan miliknya ke arah Hikari yang tidak menyadarinya, Melihat itu Cody dengan cepat bertindak

"GOKAI CHANGER !"

_MAGIRANGER !_

"Awas Kamiya-San !"

Cody sudah berubah menjadi Magiranger atau Ranger Sihir Berwarna Hijau, Ia berdiri di depan Hikari dan mulai mengucapkan Mantra

"Magic Magicka ! Green Shield !"

Sebuah Tameng dari cahaya menyelimuti Mereka dan serangan dari Jendral Musuh berhasil di tangkis, Hikari pun Mulai sadar dari Khayalannya dan berterima kasih pada Cody, Semua musuh Kecil sudah Habis dan yang tersisa hanya Jendralnya saja, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, dan Cody yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi Gokaiger bersiap dengan Senapan Besar berwarna Merah, Cody berada di bawah Senapan untuk memikul dengan bahunya, Hikari dan Miyako berada di sisi Kiri dan Kanan, Takeru yang memegang kendali siap menembakan Senjata itu Ke arah Jendral

"Gokai Galleon Buster ! Shoooot !"

Laser Merah keluar dari Mulut Senjata dan mengarah dengan cepat ke arah Jendral, tapi dengan gerakan cepatnya Ia menghindarinya dan Langsung Melarikan diri dengan Portal miliknya

"Brengsek, dasar Pengecut !" Takeru Berteriak kesal

"Sial, Setidaknya kota aman untuk sementara"

Cody mencoba menenangkan Takeru, Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mereka merubah wujud mereka Menjadi Manusia kembali, Miyako memandangi Hikari karena khawatir, tidak biasanya Hikari lengah sedikitpun saat sedang bertarung, dia tahu bahwa pembicaraan saat di ruang Club yang membuatnya begini

"Hikari, Saat pulang mau ke Café sebentar ?" Miyako menepuk bahu Hikari sambil bertanya

"Ah… Tapi aku Mau pulang Bersama Takeru.."

"Ia juga Boleh ikut"

"mhh.. Baiklah.."

Seorang Pria tua berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dengan nafas yang terburu-buru, Ia kelelahan karena habis Kabur dari serangan terakhir Gokaiger, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur deras, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Monster yang Seperti Naga berdiri di ujung Lorong

"A-Ag-Agumon-Sama…. Saya minta maaf…" Pria tua itu mengeluh dan bersujud di hadapannya

"Kau sudah kehilangan 20 Prajurit kegelapan, dan tadi Kau hampir saja terbunuh oleh Gokaiger Bodoh itu, kau lemah sekali, apa harus aku Membuangmu ke Dark Hole saja ?"

"Mohon Pengampunan Agumon-Sama ! selanjutnya aku akan membuat para Manusia mengikuti Yang Mulia Besar dan Menghancurkan Para Gokaiger… Sore ini pasti akan kulakukan"

"Hooo… Kalau begitu lakukanlah" Agumon Berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Pria Tua itu

"Terimakasih Agumon-Sama, aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan mu"

"Semoga saja !"

Agumon membalas dan menghilang dari pandangan Pria tua itu, lalu ia bangkit dan dengan percaya diri dan pergi dari sana, tanpa Ia sadari di sana ada seorang Pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi dari awal dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Ia mengenakan Jaket hitam kepalanya tertutup Kupluk sehingga tidak terlihat wajahnya

"Sudah ku duga…"

Sore Hari pun tiba, para Pelajar SMA Tokyo mulai bubar meninggalkan Sekolah, Hikari dan Takeru berjalan berdua menuju Café yang di janjikan dengan Miyako, mereka pergi berdua karena Miyako dan Cody sudah duluan, lampu kota dan taman sudah mulai menyala, dan sudah banyak Orang yang bersiap untuk pulang di stasiun, ini membuat jalanan di depan Stasiun ramai dan Berdesakan, Takeru pun menyuruh Hikari untuk menunggu di Lobby dan Takeru pergi untuk membeli tiket kereta, saat sedang menuggu Dia tertabrak seorang Pencuri dan Membuatnya terjatuh lalu datanglah seorang Pemuda berjaket Hitam dan menangkap Pencuri Tersebut, setelah itu ia membantu Hikari berdiri

"Ano… Terima Kasih.."

"…."

"Mm…Maaf ?" Hikari menjadi bingung

"…..Berhati-hati lah Sore ini…"

dengan itu Ia langsung Pergi Meninggalkannya, Hikari mencoba menghentikannya tapi Ia sudah terlalu jauh dan kebetulan Takeru sudah datang dengan 2 tiket kereta di tangan, Hikari hanya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi naik kereta bersama Takeru. Setelah 10 menit berkereta, mereka sampai di Café tujuan dan duduk Bersebelahan sementara Miyako dan Cody di depan mereka, Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka untuk meminta pesanannya dan mereka ber 4 hanya Pesan Kopi, pelayan pun pamit dan pergi, Miyako mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Hikari, aku juga tidak setuju soal yang dikatakan Matt dan aku juga heran kenapa.."

"Ya, tidak biasanya Kakak ku bicara seperti itu" kata Takeru

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau putus dengan mu Takeru, aku Masih mencintai mu" Hikari mulai terisak dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Takeru, Takeru pun memeluknya dan mengecup kepalanya, tak lama kemudia pesanan mereka datang dan setelah Cody meminum sedikit Ia langsung memberikan Ide

"Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Paman Genai"

"Benar juga, mungkin Ia tahu banyak soal ini, baiklah besok kita Kerumahnya dan tanyakan"

Takeru mulai merencanakan dan Semua pun setuju, tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan terdengar dari luar, membuat mereka penasaran dan Pergi keluar Café, ternyata di luar sudah ada Jendral Macan yang saat Siang mereka lawan, tapi dia sudah berubah wujud menjadi sangat menyeramkan dan Kuat, Para Sentai pun Mengeluarkan _Device _mereka dan Berubah

"GOKAI CHANGER !"

_GOOOOOOKAIGEEEERRR !_

"Gokai Merah" Takeru

"Gokai Pink" Hikari

"Gokai Kuning" Miyako

"Gokai Hijau" Cody

"ROAAAAAAARRRRRR !"

"Ayo Semua !"

"Baik !"

"ROAAAAAAARRRRR !"

Macan itu mulai mengeluarkan Cakarnya dan mencoba menebas para Sentai, tapi mereka bisa menghidarnya dengan mudah dan melakukan serangan balik secara bersamaan dengan berhasil, Macan itu terpental mundur dan Kesal, ia membuka Mulunya dan Keluar Teriakan yang sangat keras membuat Mereka ber4 terpental mundur, sepertinya serangan tadi membuat kerusakan yang sangat kuat, membuat Macan itu akan melakukannya lagi, para Sentai tergeletak lemas dan melihat Macan itu siap untuk serangan keduanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja

_BROOOOMMMM !_

_CRASH !_

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH !"

Macan itu tidak jadi menyerang karena terpental akibat di tabrak oleh 2 Motor Besar, 1 berwarna Merah dan ada Kepala Naga di depannya dan 1 lagi berwarna Merah dengan Tanduk kumbang di depannya

"Oni-Chan, Izzy-San !" Hikari terkejut

"Kalian semua Baik-baik saja ?" Taichi bertanya setelah turun dari Motornya

"Ya, aku dan yang lain Baik, tapi tidak bisa Bertarung kembali.."

"Serahkan Pada ku dan Taichi, ayo Taichi !"

"Ya !"

Taichi mengambil _Card Deck _yang terdapat lambang Naga dan Izzy Mengambil Handphone Berbentuk Kumbang Tanduk lalu mereka memasangkannya di pinggang mereka, muncul sabuk yang mengikat pinggang mereka

"HENSHIN !"

Lalu Taichi memasangkan _Card Deck _di sabuknya dan Izzy juga lalu di tariklah tanduknya ke sebelah Kanan Kemudia mereka berdua berteriak

"HENSHIN !"

_KAMEN RIDER…_

_KAMEN RIDER…_

_RYUUKI !_

_KABUTO !_

Tubuh Taichi ditutupi oleh Armor Merah dan Silver dan di tangan Kirinya muncul kepala Naga ia mengenakan Helm Silver dan matanya Berwarna Merah menjadi Kamen Rider, Kemudia Izzy Berubah menjadi Kamen Rider dengan Armor Merah dan Hitam, Helmnya terdapat Tanduk kumbang dan matanya Berwarna Biru

"ROAAAAAARRRGGHHH !"

"Baiklah Kita Selesaikan dengan Cepat" Taichi mengambil kartu bergambar Kepala Naga dari sabuknya

_STRIKE VENT !_

"Ya, aku ingin cepat pulang dan memainkan Game Baru ku" Izzy menekan Tombol Khusus di Sabuknya

_CLOCK UP !_

Dari langit turun Api dan terpasang di tangan Kanan Taichi, Ia mengambil Ancang-ancang dan menyemburkan Api yang sangat besar ke Arah Macan dan Monster itu terbakar

"Giliran ku"

Kecepatan Izzy berubah menjadi Kecepatan Petir dan menebas si Macan dengan 10 tebasan cepat selama 5 detik

_CLOCK OVER !_

Kecepatan Izzy berubah menjadi normal, si Macan pun Meledak menyebabkan Asap yang banyak

"Kita Berhasil !" Hikari dan yang lain bersorak gembira, tapi tiba-tiba Monster Macan Muncul dari Asap dan mencakar Izzy dan Taichi yang tidak sadar, itu membuat mereka ber2 terpental dan berubah menjadi Manusia Kembali

"Agghhhh, Sial… dia lebih kuat dari yang ku kira…"

"Aku tidak bisa berubah Lagi…"

Para Hero sudah tidak berdaya, mereka tidak bisa bertarung lagi, dan Si monster sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk serangan terakhir dan kali ini berbeda, Bola api biru muncul dan bersiap untuk menembakannya, mereka hanya memejamkan mata dan bersiap menerima Hentakan dari Serangan itu

"GROAAAAAAARGGGG…."

_CLOCK UP ! SLASH…SLASH…SLASH_

"ARGGHHHHHH !"

"Apa.. yang… terjadi …?" Takeru heran, dan saat membuka matanya Ia sangat terkejut melihat Monster itu terkapar di tanah kesakitan, yang lain pun ikut membuka mata dan sama terkejutnya, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tepat di depan Mereka ada Kamen Rider Kabuto, sementara Izzy pun masih tergeletak lemas

"Ada 2 Kamen Rider Kabuto…" Izzy Terkejut

Kabuto itu hanya diam, lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu dari _Booker _di pinggangnya, kartu itu terdapat gambar Kamen Rider Ryuuki dan memasukannya ke Sabuknya

"Henshin.."

_KAMEN RIDER… RYUUKI !_

Ia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Ryuuki, ini membuat yang lain makin terkejut

'Ia Berubah Lagi !' Taichi Kaget

'Ryuuki yang sama seperti Oni-Chan…'

"Keluarlah dan Bermain bersama.." ia mengeluarkan Kartu yang lain dan Memasukan ke sabuknya

_ATTACK RIDE : ADVENT_

Naga Ryuuki muncul, ia langsung menaikinya dan menyerang Monster Macan

"HAAAA… !"

"ROARRRRRR !"

_DUAAAAAARRRRR !_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan kali ini Monster itu benar-benar Hancur, Api besar itu benar-benar menghancurkannya, yang lain ternganga melihatnya, dan saat mereka mencari Rider tersebut Ia sudah tidak ada, mereka pun perlahan-lahan bangkit dan mulai bergegas untuk Pulang.

"Hei bagai mana menurut mu Dunia ini ?"

Robot Kelelawar berwarna kecil putih terbang menghampiri pemuda Berjaket Hitam yang baru datang kemudian duduk di sofa, Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab

"Menarik.. Ternyata ini dunia Super Sentai, dan ada beberapa Rider juga.."

"ne, kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan diri mu ?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak suka menjadi Terkenal… Kivaara ?"

"Ingin menjadi Rider Misterius ya, Fufufu"

"Entahlah, yang pasti Besok aku harus Pindah Ke Sekolah itu dan mencari tahu Keberadaan Dia, jika aku sudah menemukannya aku akan membalaskan dendam Ayahku…Sudah lah aku mau mandi dulu" Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke lantai 2

"Fufufu… Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, Berterunglah Daisuke… Tidak, Bukan….. Kamen Rider….."

Bersambung…..

Sampai Sini dulu, Ada gambaran si Daisuke itu siapa ? Sentai atau Rider ? Jika tahu jawabannya Silahkan Review, yang benar akan mendapatkan Hadiah dari saya, Yaitu Chapter 3 ! Hehehe !

Atau untuk yang tidak Tahu, Temukan jawabanya di Chapter selanjutnya….!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Chapter 3 Update ! Ada yang Tanya kenapa si Izzy/Koshiro jadi Kabuto, mungkin karena digimonnya yang bentuknya seperti kumbang tanduk, karena itu saya pilih dia. Terima kasih atas Review dan Favoritnya, sesuai yang di janjikan, ini dia Chapter 3 !

**Disclaimer : Bandai**

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

POV : Point Of View (Sudut Pandang)

**On The Story !**

**Sebelumnya di Master Darkness VS Kamen Rider….**

"A-Ag-Agumon-Sama…. Saya minta maaf…"

"Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Paman Genai"

"HENSHIN !"

"Aku tidak bisa berubah Lagi…"

"Ada 2 Kamen Rider Kabuto…"

"Henshin.."

_KAMEN RIDER… RYUUKI !_

"Fufufu… Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, Berterunglah Daisuke… Tidak, Bukan….. Kamen Rider….."

CH : 2 – Murid Baru

Hikari POV

Semua Hancur….. tidak tersisa…. Hanya Aku sendiri yang berdiri di tengah kekacauan ini… aku lemah dan tak berdaya, Oni-Chan dan yang lain sudah tergeletak, begitu pula Para Sentai, mereka semua habis di bantai, Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,

_TAP…TAP…TAP…_

Apa itu ? terdengar seperti suara Seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah ku dari belakang, mungkin saja Oni-Chan atau Takeru-Kun yang ternyata masih Bertahan dan bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini, Aku pun berbalik, tapi bukan Onii-Chan atau Takeru, Sosok Rider yang tidak ku ketahui mendekat ke arah ku, Tubuhnya berwarna Combinasi antara Pink, Putih, dan Hitam, Ia tinggi dan matanya berwarna Hijau, yang anehnya adalah Sabuk miliknya, Terdapat semua lambang Rider, Ryuuki, Kuuga, Agito, Kiva, Hibiki, Faiz, Kabuto, Blade, dan Den-O.

Ia pun semakin mendekat dan hampir sampai di hadapanku, aku ingin lari, tapi aku tidak bisa dan entah kenapa kaki ku merasa lemas, aku ingin teriak, aku ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa, sementara ia semakin dekat dan aku semakin ketakutan,

"T-Tung-gu…."

Eh ? siapa itu yang bicara ? Mungkinkah masih ada lagi yang masih hidup ?

"KU BILANG TUNGGU !"

I-Itu Kak Matt, Ia masih Hidup !

"Haaaaaa….."

Apa itu ? tiba-tiba saja Tubuh Kak Matt di kelilingi Aura Hitam dan terasa menyeramkan, Tubuh Rising Mighty Form nya (Kuuga) berubah menjadi Hitam dan penampilannya pun berubah sedikit seperti Monster, tanduknya yang semula ada dua menjadi 4, mata merahnya berubah menjadi Hitam, dan garis-garis Emas di tubuhnya banyak sekali,

"Kuuga, Ultimate Form ya.. Ku dengar Tinju mu bisa menghancurkan ½ Permukaan Bumi, dan Rider Kick mu bisa menghancurkan Planet Bumi, apa kau berencana menghancurkan dunia ini ?"

"Aku tidak peduli… ASALKAN KAU JUGA IKUT MUSNAH ! HYAAAAA !"

Mereka berdua mulai bertarung, dan setiap Kepalan tangan mereka beradu itu membuat hentakan angin yang dasyat, mungkinkah ini kekuatan dari Ultimate, tapi jika di lihat lebih jelas hanya Kak Matt yang banyak melontarkan serangan dari pada Rider Misterius itu, dan Setiap serangan Ia Tepis atau hindari dengan sangat Mudahnya,

"Akan ku habisi kau dengan Pukulan ku, Haaaa…."

"Haaaaa…"

Perasaan ini… SANGAT KUAT SEKALI ! ini dari keduanya, apakah mereka akan beradu Tinju dengan kekuatan seperti itu ? Mustahil ! Dunia ini akan hancur !

"Tidak…Jangan… Hentikan !" Aku berteriak, tapi sepertinya suaraku tidak menjangkau mereka

(Misterius Rider dan Matt) "HAAAAA !"

HENTIKAAAAANN !

_DUAAAAARRRR !_

Selesai Hikari POV

"HENTIKAAAANN !"

"HIKARI ?! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Taichi yang kebetulan akan membangunkan Hikari Kaget dengan wajah Khawatir

"Hah..hah…haa…Aku tidak apa-apa..Nii-Chan.."

"Ini minum lah dulu"

Hikari langsung meneguk habis air putih yang sudah di sediakan Taichi dan menyimpan gelasnya di meja sebelah ranjang, Dia pun mulai sedikit tenang dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan

"Dasar kau, membuatku khawatir saja, Sebenarnya kau kenapa ? mimpi buruk ?"

"Iya Mimpi buruk, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"kau yakin tidak mau bercerita ?"

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah jika memang begitu, ayo cepat bersiap dan sarapan, Takeru sudah menunggu di bawah"

Taichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Hikari, Dia pun bangun dari ranjangnya lalu membuka lemari bajunya

"Ughh, aku berkeringat sekali, mungkin lebih baik mandi dahulu agar tidak lengket.."

Dia pun tidak jadi mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan Tubuhnya (Haruskah di Detailkan saat Hikari mandi ? wkwkwk nanti jadi Rate-M).

Sudah 15 menit Hikari bersiap dan sarapan akhirnya Dia dan Takeru berangkat ke Sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan, Saat di perjalanan Takeru menyadari jika Pacarnya tidak ceria seperti biasanya, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Sayang, apa ada masalah ?"

"huh ? oh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit melamun, tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong, kita sudah 2 tahun bersama dan aku sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu"

"sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja, sudah lah tidak perlu khawatir"

"kau bisa bercerita, kau tahu itu, aku ini Pacarmu"

"BISA KAH KAU DIAM ! AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA ! KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOOD KU TAKERU ! AKU PERGI DULUAN SAJA !"

Hikari melepas tangan Takeru dan berlari duluan dengan cepat, Takeru mencoba mengejarnya tapi pada saat yang sama Bis datang dan Hikari masuk ke Bis, mobil pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Takeru, Ia melihat Taxi dan memberhentikannya tapi tiba-tiba muncul Prajurit Kegelapan yang menyerang

"Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa Mengejar Hikari, lebih baik selesaikan dengan cepat, GOKAI CHANGE !"

_GOOOOKAIGER !_

"GOKAI MERAH !"

"Serang dia !"

"Hyeaaaa !"

Takeru mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak ke arah musuh, sayang itu sia-sia karena mereka menggunakan perisai, Ia pun menyimpan Pistolnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya

_SLASH ! SLASH !_

"Uaaa !"

Para Musuh Tertebas, tapi masih banyak yang muncul lagi dan membuat Takeru sedikit kewalahan, akhirnya Ia mengambil Kunci baru dari Slot Sabuknya dan mencolokannya ke _Device _nya

"ini mungkin akan berhasil… GOKAI CHANGE !"

_KAKURANGER !_

Takeru berubah menjadi Sentai yang seperti Ninja dan membawa pedang di punggungnya, musuh pun mulai mengerumuninya

"Teknik Tersembunyi Ninja, Teknik Membelah Tubuh Menjadi Banyak !"

5 Tubuh Bayangan Takeru mulai muncul dan Secara cepat seperti ninja menghabisi semua musuh secara serempak, setelah selesai Tubuh bayangan mulai kembali ke tubuh Takeru yang asli, Ia pun memeriksa sekitar jika ada yang tersisa atau Jendralnya, tapi tidak menemukannya, akhirnya ia berubah menjadi Manusia kembali dan Pergi ke sekolah.

Hikari sedang berjalan di halaman depan gerbang sekolah, dia baru turun dari Bis, di pintu gerbang dia bertemu Miyako dan Cody, mereka akhirnya memutuskan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, Miyako heran, mengapa Hikari tidak Berangkat bersama Takeru tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan nya karena dia tahu pasti dia akan menjawa Baik-baik saja, saat menaiki anak tangga karena melamun Hikari terpeleset dan akan terjatuh, Miyako dan Cody tidak sempat memegang tangan Hikari sementara dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menunggu rasa sakit menghentak punggunnya, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang dan yang terasa seperti ada yang menangkapnya dan wangi Parfum yang nyaman di Hidung, saat dia membuka 1 matanya dia terpesona melihat wajah Tampan dan gaya Rambut Spiky Cokelat keMerahan yang keren, matanya berwarna Coklat cerah mengkilap terkena sinar matahari, Baru sadar dia telah memperhatikan Pemuda Tersebut, akhirnya wajahnya Menjadi Merah karena malu dan Suaranya Terpatah-patah

"Kau Tidak apa ?"

"A-Ak-Aku T-T-T-id-id..!"

'Haduh ! kenapa aku terbata-bata begini ! dan baru kali ini aku melihat Laki-laki yang lebih Tampan dari Takeru-Kun' (Maaf Takeru Lover, saya Lebih Suka Daisuke)

Miyako dan Cody menghela nafas lega karena Hikari tidak jadi terjatuh, mereka berdua mulai menyeringai melihat Hikari seperti Pengantin Wanita yang di pangku oleh Pengantin Prianya saat menikah, tak lama kemudia Seorang Pemuda Lain datang

"Davis kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari mening-! Hooo…. Jadi begitu !"

"Uwaah !"

Sekarang giliran Miyako yang Terkagum melihat kedatangan Pemuda Tampan yang lain, Ia memiliki Rambut yang Gondrong berwarna Biru dan Matah Hitam, tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi dan tegap, Pemuda Itu juga sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, tak biasanya Sahabatnya peduli dengan Gadis, Ia pun nyegir sambil berdehem

"ekhmm… !"

"oh iya aku lupa Menurunkan mu"

Ia pun menurunkan Hikari dan mundur sedikit darinya, Ia melihat jam dan sudah hampir terlambat untuk masuk kelas, sedangkan ia dan Sahabatnya harus pergi ke ruang Guru terlebih Dahulu, tanpa basa-basi Ia pun bertanya pada Hikari

"Maaf aku ingin bertanya, Ruang Guru di Sebelah mana ya ?"

"EH ?! Ah ! Iya ! Anu…! DigedungBlantai2dikoridorsebelahkanan !"

Yang lain hanya bengong dan bersweat drop ria

'Astaga ! sekarang dia akan menganggap ku aneh !' Hikari menangis di dalam hati

"Kau dengar Gadisku, dia bilang Gedung B Lantai 2 di Koridor sebelah Kanan, kenapa kau masih diam saja ? cepat pergi !"

Semuanya kaget dan menoleh ke belakang Hikari, Ternyata di sana sudah ada Takeru yang merangkul Pinggang Hikari dan memeluknya dengan Erat

"Eh ? Takeru-Kun Sejak kapan kau.."

"Sejak awal.."

Dimatanya terlihat Kecemburuan yang sangat mendalam dan rasa kesal, Ia sudah melihat semua kejadian, tapi terlalu fokus merasakan Kekuatan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Pemuda yang menyelamatkan Hikari hanya diam, lalu mulai berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama Sahabatnya, Hikari ingin berterima kasih tapi Ia sudah hilang dari pandangan, akhirnya Dia dan yang lain pergi ke kelas karena Bel masuk sudah Berbunyi.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap 3 Monster sedang berkumpul dan Mengobrol, mereka adalah Agumon, Garuru, dan VeeMon, Agumon adalah Monster Naga dan wujud terakhirnya adalah WarGreymon, Garuru adalah Monster Serigala dengan Wujud terakhirnya adalah Metal Garuru, dan yang terakhir adalah VeeMon, dia adalah yang terkuat dari 3 Komandan, Wujud Terakhirnya adalah MagnaMon, tapi sekarang mereka sedang dalam Wujud Santainya,

"Haha, kau memiliki Jendral yang sangat lemah, Agumon" Garuru meledek sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Berisik ! kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak buktikan Jendralmu itu kuat !"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengirimnya dan kita lihat saja nanti, Haha"

Agumon memasang wajah kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Garuru dan Veemon, Mereka juga sudah memiliki rencana Masing-masing yang berbeda.

Selama Pelajaran, Hikari hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, gurunya melihat dan memanggilnya

"Kamiya-San ? apa pelajaran ku tidak begitu menarik ?"

"Ah ! tidak Sensei.. itu…anu…"

_TOK ! TOK ! TOK !_

"ah ada tamu, Semuanya baca Hal 210, Ibu permisi dulu menyapa Tamu di luar !"

Kelas mulai sedikit bising karena para Murid Mengobrol dan Hikari hanya mulai membaca buku dan menghiraukan kebisingan itu, tak lama kemudia Guru itu masuk kembali

"Semuaya harap tenang ! Hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru dari Kyoto, Ibu harap kalian Bisa berteman baik dengannya ! Baiklah kalian boleh masuk !"

2 orang Pemuda berjalan masuk ke kelas dan berdiri menghadap Murid-murid, seketika Kelas mulai rebut kembali, tapi kali ini rebut oleh murid2 perempuan yang tidak tahan karena Ketampanan Murid Baru

"Kyaaa ! Gantengnya !"

"Kau benar ! mereka Berdua Tampan Sekali !"

"Apa mereka berdua Single ya ?!"

"Cih, Kita semakin di abaikan oleh gadis-gadis"

Para lelaki mengutuk dan sedih karena saingan mereka makin berat, mendengar kebisingan ini membuat Hikari Penasaran Siapa Murid Baru itu, sekali lagi dalam hidupnya dia terpana lagi melihat siapa murid baru tersebut, ia adalah Pemuda yang menolongnya tadi pagi, karena sudah mulai ribut guru pun menenangkan kelas dan mempersilahkan Murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Ken Ichijou, Senang Bertemu dengan Kalian !"

"Kyaaaa Pria banget Nada Suaranya ! dan yang satu lagi yang lebih Tampan siapa ?" para gadis Bertanya

"Daisuke Motomiya, Mohon Kerjasamanya"

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya ?"

"Saya Sensei ! ne Dais-"

"Motomiya"

"eh ? ah Gomen ! Motomiya-San… Kau sudah punya Pac-"

"Tidak"

"kalau begitu kau Mau Berkenc-"

"Tidak, Terima Kasih" Daisuke menjawab dengan dingin,

Para gadis mulai berbisik membicarakan sifat Dingin Daisuke, tapi mereka tidak menyerah untuk mencoba mendapatkannya

"eto.. kalian bisa duduk di…Ah ! di belakang ada 2 Bangku kosong, di belakang Takeishi-San, Takeishi-San tolong angkat tangan mu agar mereka Tahu"

Takeru mengangkat tangannya dan men DeathGlare Daisuke, Daisuke dan Ken Hanya diam dan berjalan Melewati Takeru, lalu duduk, setelah semua selesai Guru pun melanjutkan Pelajarannya

'Ada yang mencurigakan dari si Daisuke itu' Takeru

'ada 4 Super Sentai di kelas ini, dan salah satunya adalah gadis yang ku tolong tadi pagi'

'Dia di sini… Dia di sini….DIA DISINI ! KAMI SAMA ! Pemuda tampan itu sekelas dengan ku !' Hikari (-_-')

Bersambung…

A/N : Waduh pegal sekali, dan gak kerasa waktunya saya kuliah. Gimana chapter 3 ? bagus ? kalau ada yang kurang, Review ya ! buat saya cerminan di Chapter 4 nanti.

Terima Kasih sudah Baca !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Aduuuuhhhh Gimana nih, Kirain Fic saya yang _Call of Duty Project Massive _gak ada yang suka, eh ternyata yang review pada nungguin, yang mana kah yang harus saya dahulukan ?

Oh ya ada yang Tanya ini Pairing siapa, ini DaiKari. Mungkin dari sini akan banyak Daisuke, jadi yang Benci Daisuke mohon maaf, dan saya usahakan Fic ini Word di atas 3k.

**Disclaimer : Bandai**

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

POV : Point Of View (Sudut Pandang)

**On The Story !**

**Sebelumnya di Master Darkness VS Kamen Rider….**

"Berisik ! kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak buktikan Jendralmu itu kuat !"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengirimnya dan kita lihat saja nanti, Haha"

"Semuaya harap tenang ! Hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru dari Kyoto"

"Aku Ken Ichijou, Senang Bertemu dengan Kalian !"

"Daisuke Motomiya, Mohon Kerjasamanya"

'Ada yang mencurigakan dari si Daisuke itu'

'ada 4 Super Sentai di kelas ini, dan salah satunya adalah gadis yang ku tolong tadi pagi'

'Dia di sini… Dia di sini….DIA DISINI ! KAMI-SAMA ! Pemuda tampan itu sekelas dengan ku !'

CH : 4 – Decade VS Kiva

_DING DONG…. DING DONG…._

Bell tanda waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi, Para pelajar yang sudah lelah belajar akhirnya menghela nafas lega dan membereskan alat tulis mereka lalu sebagian ada yang membawa bekal dan sebagian ada yang memilih pergi ke Kantin, hanya 1 orang yang tidak pergi ke kantin, Ia adalah Daisuke, Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan menghindari keramaian, dengan cepat Ia langsung keluar ruang kelas dan Pergi ke atap sekolah sebelum para gadis mengejarnya,

"Merepotkan sekali, ya ini demi menemukannya, orang itu yang telah Membunuh Ayahku, Haaah aku tidak bawa bekal dan Kantin pasti penuh, tidur saja lah sampai Bell masuk berbunyi"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbincang-bincang dari arah Kebun belakang sekolah dan Ia langsung memeriksanya

"Ternyata Murid yang mencurigakan sejak Tadi pagi adalah kau.."

'Huh ? itu kan Ken, dan yang Ia ajak bicara… Oh ternyata musuh, Biarlah, Ken bisa mengatasinya sendiri, aku tidur saja Ah~' Daisuke langsung pergi,.

(Kembali ke Ken)

"Aku Leomon, utusan dari Tuan Garuru, Aku akan menjadikan penghuni sekolah ini menjadi Pengikut Master Kegelapan"

"Tidak selama Masih ada Aku"

Ken memakai Sabuknya dan Mengambil HandPhone Khususnya dari saku

"Henshin.."

_STAND BY ! _

Ken memasukan Nomor 5-5-5 dan memasangkan HandPhone nya di sabuknya, Garis merah Muncul di tubunya dan badannya sudah di tutupi Armor Hitam Bergaris Merah

_COMPLETE !_

"Geh ! S-Siapa kau sebenarnya ?!" Musuh kaget karena orang yang dia ajak bicara bisa Berubah

"Kamen Rider Faiz, HYAAA !" Ken langsung berlari dan Meninju Leomon membuatnya terpental dan jatuh, Leomon Bangkit dan mencoba menendang Ken, tapi Ia merunduk dan melakukan Upper Cut dan musuh pun terjatuh kembali, Leomon bangun kembali dan memanggil anak Buahnya

"Bermain Curang ya ? tak apa" Ken menekan tombol Khusus

_AUTO VAJIN !_

Sebuah Robot datang dan menembaki musuh dengan peluru yang berasal dari tangannya yang terbuat dari roda, Setelah itu robot itu berubah menjadi Motor-X

"Dengan begini kita kembali ke keadaan semula"

"Sialan Kau ! GRAAAA !"

Leomon mengeluarkan 3 cakar panjang dari kedua tangannya, dan mencoba untuk mencakar Ken, ini sedikit menyulitkan Ken untuk menghindar, setelah lama menghindar akhirnya Ken mendapat kesempatan Dan langsung meninju sangat kuat Leomon

"ARGHHHH !"

"Kau membuat waktu makan siangku tinggal 5 menit lagi, Sebaiknya aku langsung menghabisimu sebelum waktunya habis"

Ken menekan Nomor Khusus dan mengambil benda yang seperti senter dan memasangnya di kaki kananya, setelah Menekan Nomor Khusus yaitu 5-5-5 Ken melompat dan dari benda di kakinya menembakan laser Merah ke arah Leomon setelah mengenainya laser itu berubah menjadi Kerucut dan Ken langsung menendang Leomon

"ARGHHHH !"

_DUAAAARRRR !_

"Hoaahhhh… Lapar sekali, Sebaiknya bergegas menuju kantin"

"I-Ichijou-San ?!" Yolei dan yang lain datang lalu melihat Ken Berada di depan monster yang sudah hancur

"Eh ? oh Gokaiger, Santai saja, Monster itu sudah kau kalahkan"

"Apa maksudmu ? mengapa kau ada di sini, di sini berbahaya !"

Ken hanya tertawa ringan kemudian membalikan badan dan jarinya menunjuk kea rah perut bawahnya, Takeru, Hikari, Cody, dan Miyako terkejut melihat benda yang ada di perutnya, itu adalah _Faiz Drive_ yang masih mengikat pinggangnya

"Kau Seorang Rider ?!" Miyako bertanya

"Begitulah, Aku Ken, Kamen Rider Faiz, Salam kenal, Oh Sial ! waktu Istirahat hampir habis, Sampai jumpa di kelas nanti, Dah !"

Ken berlari meninggalkan mereka, Miyako dan yang lainya langsung berubah menjadi Manusia kembali dan pergi ke kelas mereka.

Waktu pulang pun tiba, para Pelajar bubar meninggalkan sekolah, sebagian ada yang bersama teman-teman mereka dan sebagian ada yang di jemput Butler mereka, dua orang Pemuda sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai, mereka adalah Ken dan Daisuke

"Ya tuhan Monster tadi benar-benar menghabiskan waktu Makan siangku, kau kenapa tidak membantuku Davis, mungkin kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan cepat"

"Berisik aku bukan Rider ataupun Sentai, aku juga tidak makan Siang, para gadis mengejarku, jadi aku bersembunyi di atap sampai bell masuk, lagi pula 1 Rider saja cukup untuk mengalahkan Seorang Jendral"

"Tapi dengan kemampuan karete mu, kau bisa sedikit membantu saudaramu ini"

Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan tenang, tapi di pertigaan jalan mereka bertemu Grup Takeru dan Grup Taichi, Jantung Hikari mulai berdetak dengan kencang dan Pipinya berubah menjadi Pink, 'Ada Motomiy-Kun ! kenapa aku jadi Gugup begini sih !' Miyako yang menyadari duluan langsung pergi menghampiri mereka berdua dan bertanya

"Wah ada Ichijou-San dan Motomiya-San, kami mau ke Café langganan kami, mau ikut ?"

"Benarkah ? baiklah aku ikut, bagaimana dengan kau Davis ?"

"Tidak, Terima Kasih, aku mau ke Supermarket untuk belanja bahan Makan malam nanti, oh ya Ken, jangan telat pulang ya, aku tidak mau menyisakan makanannya"

Dengan begitu Davis langsung pergi meninggalkan Ken dan yang lain, Menyadari ini Hikari langsung memanggil Daisuke

"Motomiya-Kun ! Tunggu, aku mau ke Supermarket juga, Boleh aku ikut ?"

Yang lain langsung terkejut karena Hikari, Takeru mulai marah dan menarik lengan Hikari

"Kau Punya Pacar, kenapa kau harus pergi bersama Dia ? orang yang berpenampilan mencurigakan, siapa tahu dia punya rencana buruk saat bersama mu, Aku akan mengantarmu ke supermarket"

"Tapi kau kan ada Rapat sore ini dengan Kakakku dan Matt-Nii, kenapa kau harus ikut denganku ? dan juga aku masih kesal dengan tingkahmu tadi pagi"

"Hikari kau Mulai berubah, terutama sejak ada dia" Takeru menunjuk ke arah Daisuke yang masih menunggu dan membelakangi mereka, akhirnya Daisuke Mulai bicara

"Apa sudah selesai dengan Pertengkaran Kalian ? aku harus Pergi, dan Kamiya-San, Dunia ini Luas, kau tidak perlu meminta izin ku untuk pergi ke supermarket"

'Bagaimana Ia bisa Tahu Namaku ?' Mendengar itu Hikari melepaskan diri dari genggaman Takeru dan langsung berlari ke Sebelah Daisuke, Takeru pun mendekati Daisuke dan menarik kerah depan Jaket Daisuke mengajak Berkelahi, yang lain dengan cepat langsung memisahkan Takeru dan Daisuke, Daisuke hanya tertawa kecil di balik Kupluk jaketnya dan langsung pergi di ikuti Hikari,

"orang itu benar-benar brengsek, mencoba Mencuri Hikari dariku !"

"Jaga omonganmu Pirang ! Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu pada Saudaraku akan ku habisi kau !" Ken memelototi Takeru dan mencoba tenang dengan meghela nafas dengan santai, Taichi pun mulai menenangkan mereka dan mulai mengajak rombongan mereka untuk pergi ke Café tujuan mereka, 5 Menit mereka berjalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Café tersebut, setelah memesan Taichi pun mulai Rapat mereka

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat kita, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada Tamu kita, Aku Taichi Kamiya kakaknya hikari dan di sebelah kiriku Matt, dan kakanku Sora, di sebelahnya ada Izzy dan Mimi, aku dengar dari Miyako kau adalah Kamen Rider Faiz, jika benar aku ingin mengajakmu ke Sentai Club, Club kami adalah melindungi Dunia dari Raja Kegelapan, Kau mau bergabung Ichijou-San ?"

Ken hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan santai "Aku Ken Ichijou, Senang bertemu dengan kalian, aku akan bergabung, kelihatannya menarik, apa ada Rider selain aku di club ini ?"

Mereka semua Minus Takeru tertawa senang dan Taichi mulai menjawab "Wah Senangnya, dengan ini Club kita semakin kuat !"

"Aku juga sorang Rider, Kuuga, Taichi adalah Ryuuki, Izzy adalah Kabuto, dan Takuya adalah Kiva, tapi dia Sedang pergi ke Toko buku, jadi tidak bisa datang" Matt selesai memberikan penjelasan, dan Pesanan merekapun datang, setelah meminum sedikit Izzy bicara "kita mulai saja rapat ini, kita akan membahas tentang Rider Misterius yang muncul 2 hari lalu"

Ken langsung meletakan Cangkirnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Izzy dan bertanya "Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? ada Rider Selain kita ?"

"Ya ada, 2 hari yang lalu Ia menolong kami dari Jendral Raja Kegelapan, Ia berwujud menjadi ku Kabuto dan bisa berubah menjadi Taichi Ryuuki"

"ini aneh sekali…"

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Paman Genai, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan sesuatu" Sora memberikan pendapat, mereka semua pun setuju, setelah mereka membayar pesanan, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah Genai, di Perjalanan mereka bertemu Hikari dan Daisuke yang sudah selesai belanja, Takeru dengan cepat menarik lengan Hikari dan Meyeretnya ke rombongan Taichi, Saat Daisuke akan Pergi Ia di Hadang oleh Agumon 'Brengsek, kenapa di saat seperti ini, jika aku berubah di sini mereka akan tahu.. tidak ada cara lain, aku akan melakukannya..' dengan badan bergetar ketakutan, Daisuke langsung berlari Meninggalkan rombongan Taichi,ini membuat mereka bergeleng kepala, perhatian mereka pun beralih pada musuh yang ada di depannya

"Dasar penakut ! untung saja aku datang, kalau tidak Hikari mungkin akan ditinggalkan ! ayo semua !"

Takeru, Hikari, Cody, dan Miyako mengeluarkan HandPhone Mereka dan Ken, Taichi, Izzy, dan Matt memasang Sabuk Raider Mereka, Semuanya sudah berubah dan Pertarungan Dimulai.

Daisuke sudah cukup jauh berlari, lalu berhenti di bawah pohon besar dan menyimpan belanjaan nya "Haah, merepotkan" Ia mengeluarkan _Rider Drive _miliknya dan memasangkan di Perutnya, setelah itu ia mengambil kartu Bergambar Rider berwarna Pink dan memasukannya ke dalam Rider Drivenya

"Henshin…"

_KAMEN RIDE…. DECADE !_

Daisuke berubah menjadi Decade, Armornya sama seperti yang ada di dalam mimpi Hikari, Ia pun pergi keluar dari balik Pohon dan tiba-tiba bertemu Takuya, Takuya yang terkejut melihat Rider yang belum pernah Ia temui langsung bersiap dalam posisi bertarung "Kau adalah Rider misterius yang lain sedang Bicarakan, aku ingin tahu kau sedang di pihak mana ?, aku mau jawabannya sekarang !"

"Maaf tapi aku sedang terburu-buru.."

"Lalu aku akan meminta jawaban itu dengan Paksa, Kivat !" Seekor robot kelelawar kecil datang dan Takuya langsung menggigitkan kelelawar itu ke lengan kirinya, kemudian Ia memasangkan Kivat di Sabuknya

"Henshin"

Takuya berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Kiva, Rider Kelelawar, Ia langsung melompat dan menendang ke arah Daisuke, tapi dengan cepat Daisuke menghindar dan melangkah menjauh

"Cih, mau bagaimana lagi, akan ku ladeni Kau sebentar"

Daisuke mengambil kartu lain dari _Booker _di pinggangnya dengan gambar pedang dan memasukan kartu itu ke sabuknya

_ATTACK RIDE : SLASH !_

_Booker _nya berubah menjadi bentuk pedang, Ia elus pedang tersebut dan langsung maju menyerang Kiva, Ia mencoba melindungi diri dengan tangannya dan tidak berhasil, akhirnya Ia terkena Tebasan pedang Decade yang 5x lebih kuat dan terpental cukup jauh, dengan nafas Terburu-buru karena lelah, akhirnya Kiva mengambil Kunci berwarna hijau dan mencolokan Kunci itu ke sabuknya

_BASSHAA MAGNUM!_

Fangire Bunglon muncul dan berubah bentuk menjadi Pistol Magnum, begitu juga dengan penampilan Kiva, tangan kanannya menjadi Hijau dan matanya berubah warna dari Kuning Menjadi Hijau, ini membuat Kiva lebih Tajam pengelihatannya, Ia mulai menjaga jarak dan Mulai menembaki Decade, tapi Decade tidak tinggal diam dan mengambil kartu lain, Kali ini kartu bergambar 5 bayangan Pistol dan langsung Ia masukan ke Sabuknya

_ATTACK RIDE : BLAST !_

Pedangnya berubah lagi menjadi bentuk Pistol dan Ia langsung menembaki Kiva, sekali tembak Pistolnya mengeluarkan 5 peluru karena efek kartu Blast yang Ia pakai, Kiva tidak bisa menghindar lagi dan akhirnya tertembak dan terpental menjadi Kiva yang awal, Ia lalu berdiri kembali dan mengambil kunci berwarna Ungu kemudian Ia colokkan ke sabuknya

"ini akan membuatku tak terkalahkan"

_DOGGA HAMMER !_

Fangire Gorilla datang dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi Palu Ungu yang besar, kedua lengannya berubah menjadi biasa kembali tetapi menggunakan Gauntlet (sarung tangan Besi) Ungu dan dadanya yang semula Silver menjadi Ungu dan Matanya pun Menjadi Ungu juga, Decade pun ikut mengambil Kartu Baru bergambar Kamen Rider Kuuga dan ia masukan ke sabuknya

"Baiklah Kalau begitu.. Henshin !"

_KAMEN RIDE : KUUGA !_

Decade Berubah Wujud menjadi Kuuga tapi hanya Sabuknya saja yang tidak berubah, bentuk sabuknya masih milik Decade

'Dia bisa berubah Menjadi Kuuga milik Matt ! jadi memang dia yang waktu itu menolong Mereka..' akhirnya ia maju dan mengayunkan Palunya ke arah Kuuga, dengan susah payah Kuuga menghindari ayunan Palunya dan saat ada Peluang untuk menyerang Ia langsung Meninju Dadanya dengan keras, tapi Tinju itu tidak terasa Apa-apa dan membuat Kiva mengayunkan Palunya, Kuuga pun terkena ayunan itu dan terpental, dari dadanya keluar asap, dengan susah payah Kuuga bangkit dan Mengeluarkan Kartu lain lalu berubah

"Brengsek kau ! Henshin !"

_FORM RIDE : KUUGA TITAN !_

Tubuh Kuuga berubah menjadi Rider dengan Armor Silver dan Garis Biru, matanya pun berubah dari Merah menjadi Ungu, dengan Santai Ia maju mendekati Kiva dan saat Palu itu menghantamnya Ia tidak merasakan apapun kemudian dengan santainya lagi Ia merebut Palu itu dan Palu itu berubah Menjadi Pedang Titan, tanpa Basa-basi Titan langsung menebas Kiva dengan 3 Tebasan cepat membuat Kiva Tergeletak kesakitan, Kiva pun tidak menyerah dan mengambil Kunci Terakhirnya berwarna Biru lalu memakainya

"Datanglah Garuru !"

_GARURU SABER !_

Kiva berubah kembali, Kali ini Dadanya berubah menjadi Biasa kembali dan Lengan Kirinya Berubah Menjadi Ungu, Fangire Serigala Datang dan menjadi Pedang Biru, Kecepatan tangannya 2x lebih cepat dan mereka saling beradu Pedang, setiap kali mereka beradu percikan api Muncul dari kedua pedang mereka, Titan sedikit kesusahan menyerang karena Tebasannya selalu di tepis Kiva, Akhirnya Titan Mundur dan Mengambil Kartu lagi dari _Bookernya,_ Ia memasukan kartu tersebut dan berubah Juga

"Semakin menarik ya, kalau masalah kecepatan aku sih punya, Henshin"

_FORM RIDE : KUUGA DRAGON !_

Titan berubah menjadi Dragon Form, kecepatannya pun berubah 3x lebih cepat, juga pedang yang Ia pakai tadi berubah menjadi Tongkat Biru dengan Ujung keras yang berbentuk bulat di setiap ujungnya, Ia melompat dan memukulkan tongkatnya ke Kiva, karena Dragon lebih cepat Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar dan Kiva pun terkena pukulan yang sangat keras dari Tongkat Dragon, Ia langsung berubah menjadi Kiva Normal dan tergeletak di lantai kelelahan dan kesakitan, Dragon memutar Tongkatnya dan Berubah wujud menjadi Decade Kembali, Ia mengambil Kartu lagi dengan lambang Decade Berwarna Emas dan memasukannya ke dalam Sabuk

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D-D-D-D-D-DECADE !_

10 baris bayangan kartu muncul dan kartu itu berbaris menjadi bentuk bidang miring, lalu Decade melompat dan Meluncur menendang ke Arah Kiva menembus 10 baris kartu tersebut, dan akhirnya Kiva Terpental jauh, juga menjadi Takuya kembali.

Musuh Akhirnya Mereka Kalahkan, dan Saat mereka akan berubah kembali tiba-tiba Takuya datang dari semak-semak di dekat mereka dengan Penampilan Babak belur, berjalan sempoyongan dan akhirnya terjatuh, Mereka yang melihat Takuya Terluka langsung berlari dan membantunya untuk duduk, Taichi pun Pertama yang mulai bertanya

"TAKUYA ! kau Kenapa ? Siapa yang Melakukan ini padamu ?"

Dengan lemas ia menunjuk ke tempat Ia asal, dan saat mereka Menoleh kesana sudah Berdiri dengan Tegap Rider Berwarna Kombinasi Pink, Putih, Dan Hitam, Mereka langsung membawa Takuya Menjauh dan Ryuuki, Kabuto, dan Faiz maju menghadapi Rider Itu

"Jadi kau adalah Rider Misterius itu.." Kabuto Bergumam

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? kau di pihak Siapa ?" Taichi langsung melempar Pertanyaan Kepada Rider itu

"K-Kau D-Decade…" Hikari tanpa sengaja mengatakannya

"DECADE ?!" Semuanya kecuali Hikari Terkejut

"Tolong jawablah pertanyaan Ryuuki, dan kami tidak akan menyerangmu" Faiz mencoba tenang bernegosiasi

"Hmmm, sepertinya semua musuh sudah kalian Kalahkan, jadi tidak ada lagi urusan ku di sini"

"Kalau begitu kami akan menganggapmu menjadi Musuh" Ryuuki, Kabuto, dan Faiz langsung mencoba menyerang Decade, tapi Ia mulai bertindak dan Mengambil Kartu baru

_ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION_

2 bayangan Decade Muncul, 1 Menggunakan Pedang dan 1 lagi Menggunakan Pistol, Lalu yang asli menggunakan Pedang, yang menggunakan Pedang langsung menebas Ryuuki dan Kabuto, yang menggunakan pistol Membantu dari belakang dan mengalahkan Faiz, karena tadi melawan Musuh milik Raja Kegelapan jadi kekuatan Mereka sudah habis dan hanya serangan ringan dari Decade mereka langsung jatuh kemudian berubah menjadi Taichi, Izzy, dan Ken, 2 Bayangan Decade Kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan Decade Berjalan Meninggalkan Mereka tapi Matt yang sudah Berubah Menjadi Kuuga Mighty Form menghadang

"Kau Benar-benar Kelewatan.."

"Kau ingin bertarung Juga ? Baiklah.."

Decade meninju Kuuga dan Kuuga menepisnya dengan kedua tangan kemudia Ia melakukan Upper Cut dan Decade melangkah mundur untuk menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik dengan kakinya tetapi Kuuga melangkah ke samping dan mensikut dada Decade, Ia terkena Sikutan Kuuga dan langsung melangkah Mundur, lalu Ia mengambil Kartu dan memasukannya ke dalam Sabuknya

_ATTACK RIDE : INVICIBLE !_

Decade langsung menghilang, Kuuga mulai panic dan Menoleh ke segala arah, dan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat dari belakngnya, lalu pukulan selanjutnya dari samping, dan Tendangan keras mengenai Dadanya, Ia terpental mundur, lalu memegang sabuknya

"Chou Henshin !"

Kuuga Berubah Menjadi Kuuga Pegasus, Armornya yang tadi Berwarna Merah berubah Menjadi Hijau, Sama Dengan Mata dan Cahaya Sabuknya

"Ken Berikan Faiz Phone mu tapi dalam bentuk Pistol !"

Ken mengambil Faiz Phone nya dan Menekan Nomor Khusus, HandPhonenya Langsung Bisa Ia Tekuk menjadi bentuk Pistol, kemudian ia Lempar ke arah Pegasus dan saat sampai di tangan Kiri Pegasus Pistol Faiz berubah Menjadi Pistol Panah Pegasus berwarna Hijau, Pegasus menarik Tuas di belakang Bagian Pistol dengan Tangan Kanannya dan Mulai Menggunakan Pendengarannya yang Super

'Sekarang aku Bisa Mendengarnya, Depan..Samping..Atas..BELAKANG !'

Dengan cepat Ia berbalik ke arah belakang dan Menembak Decade yang Berusaha memukulnya, Decade langsung Terjatuh dan dan Wujudnya mulai Terlihat Kembali

"ugh… sial…"

Portal bayangan Muncul dan Membawa mereka ke tempat yang tidak diketahui dan Agumon Muncul dari balik Bayangan

"Agumon ! kami sudah Mengalahkanmu tadi, kenapa kau masih hidup ?!"

"Serangan seperti tadi itu sangat geli bagiku, HAHAHA !"

"Jadi kau adalah Agumon, Bagus sekali, aku ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan"

"Heeeh ? oh ada Decade !"

"Dimana VeeMon ?!" Decade bertanya dengan tegas, tetapi Agumon hanya tertawa lalu Menyerang Decade dan Kuuga, Agumon melepaskan Nafas Apinya dan membuat Kuuga dan Decade Jatuh, lalu Decade bangkit dan membuka Portal Bayangan Miliknya, kemudian ia genggam Kuuga dan ia Lemparkan ke dalam Portal Bayangan miliknya, dan Kuuga pun kembali ke dunianya Kembali, Decade memasukan Kartu yang baru Ia Ambil dan berubah

"Aku akan Membunuhmu dan mencari tahu dimana VeeMon Berada…Henshin !"

_KAMEN RIDE BLADE !_

Ia meng'elus Pedangnya dan maju untuk menyerang Agumon, tapi Ia menepisnya dan merebut Pedang Blade lalu Ia lemparkan Ke samping, Setelah itu Agumon Berubah Menjadi WarGreymon

"TORNADO VORTEX !"

Angin tornado Api datang dan menyapu Blade

"ARGHHH !"

Blade terkena angin tersebut dan Terpental, lalu ia Berubah menjadi Daisuke Kembali, 'Kurang ajar ! aku masih Lemah, sebaiknya aku mundur dahulu' Daisuke membuka Portal bayangannya dan Pergi ke Dunianya.

Taichi dan yang lain masih Khawatir karena Matt terbawa oleh Portal Bayangan dan masih Belum Kembali, Takuya Masih Pingsan, dan saat itu datanglah Kuuga terpental dari Portal Bayangan berubah menjadi Matt kembali

"Matt ! Syukurlah kau Tidak Apa-apa, kami khawatir sekali, dan Mana Decade ?" Taichi langsung menghampiri Matt

"Aku tidak Tahu, yang pasti tadi Kami di bawa ke tempat Asing dan di sana masih ada Agumon"

"APA KATAMU ?!"

"Ya Agumon Masih Hidup, Tapi yang aneh saat Kami akan bertarung melawan Agumon Decade Langsung Melemparku Ke Portal Bayangan, dan Dia bilang Masih ada Urusan dengan VeeMon, Kurasa Decade Berada di Pihak Kita, tapi aku masih Belum Percaya dengannya"

"Ya begitulah, Sudahlah ayo Kita ke Rumah Paman Genai, kita harus mengobati Takuya dan yang lainnya, kita akan bertanya pada Genai tentang Decade"

"Ya Kau benar…" 'Decade…Siapa kau ini…'

Daisuke sampai di depan Pagar Rumahnya dengan Sedikit luka tapi Ia sudah Kelelahan, Ia pun Masuk dan Pergi ke Dapur untuk menyimpan Belanjaannya, lalu Ia mengambil Jus Jeruk dari Lemari Esnya dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas kemudian Ia teguk Sampai habis dan Ia tuang kembali tapi kali ini ia minum dengan perlahan, Kivaara Pun Muncul

"Ah Davis-Chan sudah Pulang ya"

"Sial, pertama aku melawan Kiva, lalu Rider yang lain dan Melawan Agumon Sendirian, Ia kuat sekali saat sudah menjadi WarGreymon"

"Kau harus mempunyai Kekuatan Khusus untuk mengalahkan Agumon, Garuru, dan yang paling kau cari VeeMon"

"Lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan Kartu Agito, Hibiki, dan Diend ?"

"Hmmm… Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kau harus memperkuat Rider Utama mu, Decade"

"mungkin kau tahu bagaimana membuat Decade ku menjadi Wujud Akhir"

"Fufufu, memang Benar,tapi kau harus Menyatu dengan Sentai Pink"

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk… Ap-Apa kata mu ?" Daisuke Terbatu-batuk karena mendengar kata-kata Kivaara yang sangat aneh

"Aku bilang kau harus Menyatu Dengan Sentai Pink"

"Maksudmu Kekuatan ku dengan Kekuatan Sentai Pink ?"

"Bukan hanya Kekuatan saja, Pikiran, Tekad, Perasaan, dan…" Kivaara mendekati telinga Daisuke dan Mulai Berbisik "Tubuh mu juga.."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Daisuke Tersedak Jus jeruk oleh Kivaara, wajahnya berkeringat karena Batuk tidak Berhenti-henti

"APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN TUBUH JUGA DASAR KELELAWAR MESUM !"

"APA KAU BILANG ?! MAU KU HISAP DARAHMU HAH ?!"

"wah wah wah ternyata ada yang sedang bertengkar, ada apa nih ?" Ken Datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua, dan melihat jaket Daisuke ada sedikit darah Ia pun mulai Khawatir, lalu ia mulai bertanya

"Davis ada darah di di jaketmu, kau tidak apa ?"

"A-ah hahaha ini.. anu… oh ya benar, aku tadi menolong sekor anjing yang tertabrak, lalu aku menggendongnya, mungkin karena darah anjing itu kali, ahahaha…"

"Kau Mencurigakan sekali…. Ah sudah lah, apa makan malam sudah siap ?"

"Astaga ! aku lupa ! maaf Ken…"

"Sudahlah, kau Mandi Saja biar aku yang masak"

"Terima kasih Ken !"

"Tapi ingat ! besok kau yang masak Seharian"

"Cih, yasudah lah, aku lelah lagipula, aku mandi dulu ya"

Daisuke Pergi ke Kamarnya dan langsung mandi, sementara Ken dan Kivaara mengobrol masalah sekolah

'Haah hampir saja Ketahuan..' Daisuke Menghela Nafas dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Bersambung….

A/N : Gimana ? Bagus ? Maaf telat Update Soalnya saya Mulai sibuk untuk Persiapan UTS, jadi Laptopnya seharian di pake buat bikin Program, BTW saya sudah Bikin dan Siap One Shot Lemon, saya akan Publish tapi diluar Fic ini, akan saya kasih Judul "Chapter 8.5" jadi yang tidak suka lemon gak perlu baca di Fic ini, karena akan saya pisah,jadi yang setuju Review ya ! See you in the Next Chapter !

Keep Review and Follow it !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bandai**

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

POV : Point Of View (Sudut Pandang)

**On The Story !**

**Sebelumnya di Master Darkness VS Kamen Rider….**

"Kau Seorang Rider ?!"

"Begitulah, Aku Ken, Kamen Rider Faiz, Salam kenal"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? ada Rider Selain kita ?"

"Henshin…"

_KAMEN RIDE…. DECADE !_

"Kau adalah Rider misterius yang lain sedang Bicarakan, aku ingin tahu kau sedang di pihak mana ?, aku mau jawabannya sekarang !"

"TAKUYA ! kau Kenapa ? Siapa yang Melakukan ini padamu ?"

"Jadi kau adalah Rider Misterius itu.."

"K-Kau D-Decade…"

"Ya Agumon Masih Hidup, Tapi yang aneh saat Kami akan bertarung melawan Agumon Decade Langsung Melemparku Ke Portal Bayangan, dan Dia bilang Masih ada Urusan dengan VeeMon, Kurasa Decade Berada di Pihak Kita, tapi aku masih Belum Percaya dengannya"

"mungkin kau tahu bagaimana membuat Decade ku menjadi Wujud Akhir"

"Bukan hanya Kekuatan saja, Pikiran, Tekad, Perasaan, dan…Tubuh mu juga"

'Haah hampir saja Ketahuan..'

CH : 5 – Kebenaran

Malam itu semua anggota Sentai Club berencana menginap di Mansion Paman Genai, mereka akan bermalam di sana karena esok hari adalah hari Sabtu, dan Sekolah libur, jadi mereka berencana untuk menanyakan banyak Hal tentang Decade dan rencana Raja Kegelapan, waktu sudah menunjukan Pukul 20.00 dan semuanya sudah berkumpul di Ruang keluarga kecuali Takuya yang masih tidur karena kelelahan bertarung melawan Decade, Para gadis datang membawa Teh dan Cemilan ke Ruang keluarga, setelah meletakannya di atas meja mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing, Genai mengambil Cangkir miliknya lalu meminum sedikit tehnya setelah itu iya menghela nafas lega dan perhatiannya mulai menuju ke arah Teman-teman semua

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana ?"

"Paman, kami ingin tahu soal Kamen Rider Decade !" izzy langsung bertanya dengan nada serius, yang lain pun ikut mengangguk dan Genai Mulai menjelaskan

"Jadi _Decade Drive _sudah menemukan pemilik yang sesungguhnya, haaah, Sabuk itu tidak bisa digunakan selama 100 Tahun karena tidak ada manusia yang pantas memiliknya sebab dahulu semua orang memiliki hati yang jahat dan ingin memiliki kekuatan Decade untuk Menguasai dunia"

"Selama 10 tahun ? dan tidak ada yang bisa memiliki karena hati manusia yang jahat, tapi paman begitu kita mengetahui sekarang bahwa ada yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan Decade kenapa Ia malah menyerang Takuya Sampai seperti itu ?" Taichi bertanya karena merasa heran dan ia bingung kenapa Decade Drive Membiarkan seseorang menggunakannya untuk melukai Orang yang ingin melindungi dunia ini

"Ku rasa pasti ada alasan tersendiri, tapi yang pasti Ia sudah tentu ada di pihak kita, Buktinya ia Melindungi Matt dari amukan WarGreymon"

"Memang benar sih, ia melindungiku, andai saja ia mau menunjukan identitasnya mungkin kita bisa lebih tahu berada di pihak mana Ia sebenarnya"

Genai hanya mengangguk pelan dan meminum tehnya kembali, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, tapi Hikari hanya menggenggam cangkirnya erat dan terus memandangi teh miliknya, Takeru yang memperhatikan mencoba bertanya

"Hikari.. ada apa ?" Hikari menyimpan cangkirnya lalu memusatkan pandangannya pada Paman Genai

"Paman ! aku mau bertanya, Beberapa hari yang lalu, yang lain berkata kalau aku dan Takeru tidak bisa bersama lagi, sebenarnya apa maksudnya ?" yang lain terkejut dan memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Hikari, Genai memejamkan mata, lalu membukakan kembali dan mulai bicara

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan mengantuk, Cerita ini munggkin sedikit panjang"

Yang lain menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dan Genai memulai ceritanya

"Dahulu, Ada 10 Rider legendaris yang bertugas melindungi Dunia dari serangan Raja Kegelapan, Mereka adalah Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuuki, Blade, Faiz, Agito, Hibiki, Den-O, Kabuto,dan Decade, Setiap Rider bisa mendapatkan Kekuatan Penuh mereka Dari Penggabungan antara Rider dengan Sentai, dan Setiap Rider memiliki pasangan Sentai masing-masing yang berbeda, setiap Sentai Perempuan pasti memiliki lambang yang sesuai dengan Rider pasangannya, seperti Gosai Pink, Dia memiliki lambang Ryuuki di bahu Kanan nya itu artinya dia adalah pasangan Milik Ryuuki, dan jika Kekuatan, Pikiran, Tekad, Perasaan, dan Tubuh mereka bersatu maka Ryuuki akan mendapatkan kekuatan Ryuuki Survivor yang sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan, Semua Rider sudah memiliki pasangan mereka masing-masing tapi hanya ada 1 Rider yang belum pernah mendapatkan Kekuatan terakhirnya, yaitu Kamen Rider Decade karena Ia adalah Rider terkuat dan tidak perlu seorang Sentai untuk membantu mendapatkan kekuatan terakhirnya.

Tapi semakin berjalannya Zaman, Raja Kegelapan pun Semakin Kuat dan Keadaan Decade yang masih belum mendapatkan Kekuatan Terakhirnya membuat Raja Kegelapan Menyerang Umat manusia dan Menghabisi Para Sentai dan Rider, bahkan Decade pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya, Akhirnya Decade menggunakan Seluruh sisa kekuatannya dan Membuang Raja Kegelapan ke dunia yang sangat jauh dari Dunia Manusia, ini membuat pengguna Decade kehilangan nyawa dan Decade Drive menghilang dan tertidur selama 100 tahun di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, tapi sekarang Raja Kegelapan sudah menemukan Dunia ini dan berencana menguasai dunia lagi, jadi Tugas kalian kali ini adalah mengumpulkan sisa Rider yang belum kalian temui lalu membantu Decade mencari Pasangan Sentainya dan membuat mereka bersatu sehingga Decade bisa mendapatkan Wujud Akhir nya"

"Hmmm.. Jadi begitu, hei apa kalian memiliki lambang khusus di anggota tubuh kalian ?" Taichi bertanya secara Polos membuat para sentai Perempuan merah merona karena malu

"Kau lancing sekali Taichi ! tentu saja kami punya !" Sora menjawab dengan cepat karena malu

"Kalau begitu beritahu para Rider agar mereka bisa menggabungkan Kekuatan kalian dengan Mereka" Genai memerintahkan, dan akhirnya para gadis pun menurut

"Di bahu kanan ku ada lambang Ryuuki, sudah pasti aku pasangan Taichi" Sora memberitahu

"Di bahu Kiri ku ada lambang Kabuto, dan Sepertinya aku adalah Milik Izzy" Mimi memberitahu sambil menggandeng lengan Izzy, ini membuat Kedua Pipi Izzy menjadi Pink karena Malu

"Berarti aku adalah pasangan.. Ichijou-San.. Aku punya Lambang Faiz.." Miyako menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"Haha, ternyata kau memang menyukai Orang itu, sampai-sampai kau memiliki lambangnya, untung saja Ichijou-San orangnya, hahaha.." Cody meledek Miyako

"Diam kau !"

"Berarti hanya tinggal Hikari, apa kau memiliki lambang Rider juga ?" Genai bertanya pada Hikari, Hikari hanya mengagguk dan Pipinya mulai berwarna Pink kembali

"Lalu lambang apa itu ?" Taichi bertanya pada Adiknya

"Tentu saja lambang Gokai Merah, iya kan Sayang ?" Takeru merangkul Hikari tetapi Dia tepis lengan Takeru dan dia menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Takeru, ini membuatnya Kesal

"Aku tidak tahu lambang apa tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukannya disini !" mendengar ini Sora langsung membawa Hikari Pergi ke kamar dan mengunci Pintu itu

"Onee-San ? apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku tahu itu berada di mana, kau bisa menunjukan padaku kan ? kita berdua kan permpuan" Sora mengedipkan matanya, Hikari hanya diam dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja nya 1 per 1, Sora mulai bisa melihat lambang yang berada diantara Buah Dadanya

'I-ini lambang ! Astaga, Hikari adalah Milik..'

"Onee-San ?"

"Hikari.. Lambangmu adalah.."

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Kita akan Bicarakan di luar" Sora membantu memasangkan kembali Kemeja Hikari dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar, yang lain memperhatikan raut wajah Sora yang Khawatir

"Jadi, lambang apa yang ada di tubuh Hikari ?" Taichi bertanya pada Pacarnya

"Hikari Milik Kamen Rider Decade.."

Semuanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut mendengar Perkataan Sora, dan yang paling terkejut dan kesal adalah Takeru, Wajahnya sudah menunjukan raut wajah kesal dan ia mencoba mendekati Hikari, tapi di hadang oleh Taichi

"Kau dan dan Adikku sudah Putus, aku sudah cukup muak dengan sikap Possesive mu Takeru.. Sekarang Hikari milik Decade dan Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi"

"Tapi Taichi kita masih tidak tahu siapa dan di pihak mana Decade itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hikari dalam Bahaya !"

"Biar aku yang melindungi Adikku sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Hikari apa kau setuju tentang ini ? kau yakin ingin putus dengan ku ?"

Hikari memandang Takeru Sebentar lalu menjawab

"Berkencan dengan mu menyenangkan, tapi maaf Takeru, tiba-tiba saja Aku merasa Tidak mencintaimu lagi, Hikari berlari meninggalkan Ruangan itu keluar dan pergi dari mansion itu sedangkan Takeru pergi ke kamar dan menghentakan pintunya sekeras mungkin.

Hikari Sedang menangis di taman kota, air matanya keluar sangat banyak, dia sedih sekali karena sudah menyakiti Takeru, Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dia sendiri sudah tak Cinta lagi dengan Takeru, Dia tidak menyadari jika ada 5 Orang mencurigakan sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata bernafsu

"Hei kau lihat gadis itu ?" Pemuda 1 bertanya kepada yang lainnya

"Ya aku lihat, wah dia memiliki tubuh seperti model, dia pasti murid SMA Tokyo, wah malam ini kita berpesta, HAHAHA !"

Mereka berlima datang mendekati Hikari dan menyentuh bahunya, Hikari yang kaget secara Refleks langsung menjauhi mereka

"Ada apa gadis Cantik ? Di putusin Pacar ya ? ayo bermain bersama kami, kesedihanmu pasti menghilang"

'aduh bagaimana ini ! Gokai Phone miliku tertinggal !'

"Ayo main dengan kami" Salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan Hikari, dia memberontak melepaskan diri tapi Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat dan yang lain mencoba melucuti pakaian Hikari, air matanya mulai keluar kembali dan badannya bergetar ketakutan, sekarang dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya dan para preman itu sudah mulai tidak tahan, dan saat Preman pertama ingin melepaskan celana dalam Hikari ia mendapatkan tendangan yang sangat keras di samping wajahnya, Ia mengerang kesakitan dan Preman yang lain langsung melepaskan Hikari dan berdiri mengelilingi Pemuda Misterius itu

"Beraninya kau, kau tidak tahu siapa kami ?!"

"Aku tahu, dan kalian akan mati di tanganku malam ini.." pemuda itu menghampiri Hikari yang masih menangis ketakutan lalu ia terkejut melihat lambang yang berada di buah dadanya 'yang diceritakan Kivaara ternyata benar..' kemudian Ia lepaskan Sweeter nya dan dipakaikan ke tubuh Hikari, dia yang sedang menangis langsung berhenti dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya, wajah nya berubah menjadi Pink saat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya "Motomiya-Kun.." Daisuke menggendongnya lalu meletakan Hikari di bangku taman 'kalau aku berubah di sini aku akan ketahuan' akhirnya tidak ada cara lain "Maaf Kamiya.." dengan cepat ia langsung memukul leher belakang Hikari hingga membuatnya pingsan, setelah membaringkan tubuh gadis itu perhatiannya langsung terpusat pada 5 Preman itu "Sebentar.. Hmm.. kalau tidak salah orang itu meminta ku untuk menghabisi 5 Fangire yang suka Memperkosa Para pelajar yang berkeliaran malam hari, apa kalian adalah 5 Fangire itu ?" Daisuke bertanya, 5 Preman itu menyeringai lalu berubah menjadi Fangire yang sangat menyeramkan "Kau benar, orang asing ! dan sebentar lagi kau akan kami habisi !"

"Oh ? tapi kau yang akan mati, hadiah untuk membunuh kalian adalah mendapat Pasokan makanan selama 1 bulan, dan aku menginginkan itu"

"Haha sombong sekali kau, Siapa sebenarnya kau ?"

"Hanya Kamen Rider yang Kebetulan Lewat, Ingat itu ! Henshin.."

_KAMEN RIDE… DECADE !_

Daisuke berubah menjadi kamen rider Decade, para Fangire mulai ketakutan dan berusaha untuk kabur, tapi Daisuke bergerak secara cepat

_ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION !_

2 bayangan muncul dan menghadang mereka kabur, Daisuke langsung mengeluarkan pedangnnya dan menebas para Fangire 1 per 1, dan Akhirnya mereka semua hancur menjadi kepingan kaca dan para bayangan kembali ke tubuh asli, setelah itu Daisuke mengambil Handphone nya dan menelpon Seseorang

"_Daisuke-Kun! Tumben sekali kau menelpon malam-malam begini !"_

"Tak usah pakai embel-embel Kun di belakang namaku, dengar, aku sudah mengalahkan mereka, pastikan kau kirim hadiahnya ke rumahku besok"

"_Daisuke-Kun jahaaatt~ kenapa aku tidak boleh memang-"_

_TUUUT… TUUUUT…_

"Haaah… kututup saja telponya, bicara dengan si Banci itu menyebalkan.."

Daisuke menarik tuas yang ada di kedua sisi Sabuknya dan Berubah kembali menjadi Manusia, setelah itu Ia berjalan mendekati Hikari dan memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur 'Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Gadis secantik dia, seperti Bidadari yang sedang tertidur, Haaah ! apa yang ku pikirkan Bodoh ! semua Gadis itu sama saja, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi, aku tak mau di sakiti lagi' Ia mengangkat Hikari lalu menggendongnya dan pergi menuju Genai Mansion.

Sudah 30 menit Hikari pergi dan semua mulai khawatir karena dia tak kunjung kembali, Akhirnya Taichi berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke pintu luar, saat dibuka di sana sudah ada daisuke yang sedang menggendong adiknya seperti pengantin baru, dan Hikari hanya mengenakan Jaket Daisuke

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? dan kenapa Hikari bersama mu ?"

"Dia hampir di perkosa dan aku datang menolongnya, hanya itu, ini bawa adikmu ke dalam, aku mau pulang"

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu ?"

"Tidak, aku masih ada urusan di Rumah"

"Motomiya-San Terima kasih !"

Daisuke hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan pergi, Taichi memperhatikannya sampai Ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Gimana ? pasti kurang seru ya ? soalnya saya bikin segini supaya di Chapter berikutnya lebih seru dan banyak pertarungannya.

Keep Review and Follow it !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Chapter sebelumnya pasti sedikit dan kurang menarik, jadi yang ini akan saya buat panjang, karena banyak yang minta supaya tokoh dari series lain muncul maka Daisuke dkk akan saya skip dulu agar tokoh lain dapat keluar

**Disclaimer : Bandai**

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

POV : Point Of View (Sudut Pandang)

**On The Story !**

CH : 6 – BlayBuckle

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 Pagi dan cuaca di luar sedikit gerimis kemungkinan 1 jam kemudian akan mulai turun Hujan, ini membuat para penduduk Tokyo yang akan bersiap melakukan aktivitas membawa payung mereka dan sebagian ada yang membawa jas Hujan.

Seorang Pemuda Berambut Cokelat tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal dari ujung kaki sampai Lehernya, sesekali ia mendengkur kecil, Ia adalah Matsuda Takuto, Pelajar SMA Seinan Kelas 2, Ia hanya seorang Pelajar biasa dengan Nilai Sekolah Rata-rata dan Kurang Populer, tapi Ia adalah seorang Kapten Sepak Bola di sekolahnya, badannya cukup berisi dan Otot tubuhnya juga Pas, Ia masih terlelap tidur dan saat itu juga Alarmnya berbunyi, Ia perlahan membukakan Matanya, lalu tangannya mulai merayap menyentuh setiap barang yang ada di meja samping Ranjangnnya mencari Alarm yang masih berbunyi, setelah Ia temukan Ia lihat terlebih dahulu, jam menunjukan pukul 8.30 pagi kemudian langsung ia pencet tombol alarm tersebut dan Tidur kembali, Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua… Satu…

"AKU AKAN TERLAMBAAAAATTT ! MATI AKU ! HABISLAH AKU !"

Ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di dalam kamarnya, setelah 10 Menit membersihkan tubuh Ia langsung memakai seragamnya kemeja Putih dan Celana panjang Motif Kotak-kota berwarna Hijau (Seragam Sekolah Yuuki Rito di To Love Ru) dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga dan tidak lupa menyapa Kedua Orang tuanya lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan ia gigit sambil berlari menuju Pintu rumah untuk memakai sepatu Sport merah nya "Aku Berangkat !" "Hati-Hati !" ibunya membalas dari dalam rumah, Ia langsung sprint dengan roti yang masih Ia gigit di mulutnya, karena sudah terlalu siang dan Bis sekolah sudah tidak ada Ia terpaksa berlari karena waktu masuk tinggal 10 menit lagi, berkat tubuh seorang pemain bola Ia sampai di sekolah yang jaraknya 3 KM hanya 5 Menit (kau Sonic ?!), saat akan menaiki tangga di lorong sekolah tanpa hati-hati Ia menabrak seorang gadis Cantik Berambut Ponytail Orange, Dia adalah Nonaka Rika, Kelas 3 dan merupakan kakak kelas Takato,

"R-Rika-Senpai ! Maaf kan aku ! aku tidak melihat ada Senp-"

"Aduuuuhh… Matsuda ! dilarang berlari di lorong sekolah ! ini adalah peraturan dan kau telah melanggarnya !"

"…."

"Hei ! jangan melamun saja ! cepat Minta maaf !"

"…."

Rika semakin heran mengapa Ia hanya melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu Dia lihat wajahnya, dari hidung keluar sedikit darah dan matanya tidak mengarah ke mata miliknya, saat Dia ikuti kemana mata Takato melihat dan Dia baru sadar kemana Pemuda itu menatap matanya, Mata Takato tengah asik melihat Celana dalam Biru Rika yang terbuka karena Roknya terangkat saat jatuh

"HAAAH ! KYAAAAA !"

"Wa-wa-wa ada apa Senpai ?!"

"DASAR BEJAAAAAAADDD !"

_PLAK _

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Takato dan seketika wajahnya mencetak cap 5 Jari

"MESUM, HENTAI, BEJAD, MENJIJIKAN, DASAR BINATANG, BABIIII !"

"Tu-Tung-gu Senpai !" Terlambat, Rika sudah berlari jauh dan mustahil untuk Takato mengejarnya, Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang perih habis di tampar, kemudian ia berdiri dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya "Sial ! 2 menit lagi masuk.." tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, Ia pun masuk kelas dan di sambut soulmate nya, Henry Wong

"Yooo Ohayou Takato, wah tatto apa tuh yang ada di pipi mu, pfttttt…"

"berisik.. aku habis di tampar sama Rika-Senpai, sakit sekali…"

"kau berbuat mesum ya ? Rika-Senpai kan Ketua Osis, pasti Dia disiplin dan taat peraturan"

"Tapi itu hanya kecelakaan, dan aku hanya melihatnya sebentar"

"Melihatnya ?! jadi warna apa ? Hm ?"

"Kau.. ternyata kau diam-diam mesum juga ya.." Takato meledek dengan raut wajah menunjukan tanda jijik

"diam ! aku juga laki-laki !" tanpa mereka sadari seorang guru masuk dan meminta mereka untuk duduk di bangku mereka dan Guru itu memulai pelajarannya.

_**(SKIP)**_

Sekarang Pukul 1 Siang dan Di sebuah markas rahasia besar para ketua sedang rapat, mereka membicarakan tentang kasus penyerangan akhir-akhir ini, dan sedang memecahkan persoalan kapan musuh akan menyerang dan di mana mereka akan menyerang

"Jadi.. apa rapat ini membuahkan hasil ?" Seorang ketua tertinggi bertanya pada bagian Pertahanan

"Ya pak ! hari ini pada jam istirahat para musuh akan menyerang SMA Seinan, jadi menurut saya anda harus memberi tahu para Go-Busters untuk bersiap"

"Hm.. jadi begitu, tolong hubungkan aku dengan para Busters !"

"Baik !" seorang ahli komputer mengotak-atik komputernya dan sebuah layar besar muncul di hadapan Ketua Tertinggi, di layar tersebut sudah ada 2 wajah Laki-laki dan 1 Wajah Perempuan, mereka adalah Akiyama Ryo, Henry Wong, dan Nonaka Rika

"Kapten ada apa ? tumben sekali menghubungi kami ?" Rika pertama yang bertanya

"Dengar semua, kami tadi melakukan rapat dan memprediksi bahwa musuh akan muncul di jam istirahat dan tempatnya adalah di sekolah kalian, pastikan para Murid dan Guru mengungsi di Bunker bawah tanah dan kalian bersiap menghadapi musuh yang datang"

"Sekarang ?! Astaga.. Baiklah" Ryo mengeluh dan menutup layarnya

"Anak itu !" ketua menggeram marah kemudian bersabar kembali dan melanjutkan bicaranya "Baiklah itu saja, kalian berdua bubar !"

"Baik !" Rika dan Henry menutup Ponselnya dan segera memberitahukan lewat ruang pengumuman untuk para murid dan guru mengungsi sekarang juga, tapi perintah ini tidak terdengar oleh 1 orang, yaitu Takato yang sedang asik tidur, Henry tidak memberitahu karena lupa dan terburu-buru berlari untuk mengurus para murid dan Guru, saat bangun dan masih setengah sadar Ia mendengar ribut-ribut lalu mengira bahwa ini waktunya Istirahat, tanpa lama ia langsung sprint menuju Kantin sekolah.

Segerombolan musuh datang dan menghancurkan pagar depan sekolah, sekolah sudah sepi karena para penghuninya sudah di amankan ke Bunker bawah tanah, Monster dinosurus berwarna merah dengan badan yang dipenuhi lambang-lambang aneh maju kedepan barisan dan mengamati sekolah

"Mereka sudah tahu rencana kita dan mereka pasti sudah bersembunyi di bunker bawah tanah"

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Tuan Guiltmon ?"

"yang kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan sekolahnya, SERANG !"

Para pasukan maju menghancurkan bangunan sekolah mereka dengan senjata dan peledak yang mereka bawa, sedikit-sedikit bangunan mulai rusak, dan ada yang menggunakan peledak membuat suara ledakan yang sangat besar

_**(Di lain tempat)**_

_DUAAAARRRR !_

"Huh ? suara apa itu ?" Takato yang sedang duduk di kursi kantin yang sepi langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah sumber suara, saat Ia sampai di sana Ia terkejut melihat segerombolan Monster yang sedang menghancurkan sekolahnya

"OY ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi !"

Mendengar teriakan itu Guiltmon langsung menengok Takato dan menyeringai 'Kesatria ! haha, dia belum mendapatkan kekuatannya, sebaiknya ku bunuh sekarang' Ia langsung berlari ke Takato dan bersiap menyerang

"HAAA !"

"UAAGHHH !"

Monster itu Terjatuh mundur dan kesakitan, dan Takato yang bingung kenapa langsung mendapat jawabannya, di depannya berdiri Rika, Ryo, dan Henry, mereka sudah berpakaian seperti Agen rahasia, Ryo mengenakan Pakaian Merah Hitam, Rika Kuning Hitam, dan Henry Biru Hitam

"Rika-Senpai ! Ryo-Senpai ! Henry ?!"

"HAH ! kenapa kau di sini dasar Orang Mesum ?!"

"Sudahlah ! kita fokus pada Guiltmon !" Ryo menatap tajam Guiltmon

"Guiltmon ? oh jadi monster itu.."

"Takato lari lah ! disini bahaya !" Henry memerintahkan Takato untuk kabur, dan Ia pun lari bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat sambil mengintip

"Jadi kau adalah Bosnya ya ?" Ryo bertanya dengan tenang kepada Guiltmon

"Dan kalian pasti Go-Busters !"

"Jika iya kenapa ?"

"Kalau begitu kalian mati ! GRAAAA !"

"Ayo semua !"

_ITS MORPHIN' TIME !_

Ryo berteriak dan mereka bertiga memasang jam berbentuk kaca mata di tangan mereka dan dari jam itu muncul kacamata, kemudian tubuh mereka di kelilingi oleh banyak data yang kemudian berubah menjadi armor yang berbeda Warna, hanya di bagian mata tidak tertutup apapun, mereka mendekatkan jam tangan mereka ke mata masing-masing dan menekan tombolnya

"Lets Morphin !"

Kacamata itu langsung terpasang di mata mereka dan perubahan pun selesai

"Buster Merah !" Ryo

"Buster Kuning !" Rika

"Buster Biru !" Henry

Pertarungan pun di mulai, Takato yang melihat dari jauh baru mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya dalah Special Ops Sentai : Go Busters, dan selama ini mereka lah yang melindungi sekolah dari bahaya 'Wah mereka keren sekali, terutama Rika-Senpai, dia ternyata bisa bertarung' Takato masih mengintip, sementara Rika mengalahkan musuh-musuh yang kecil Ryo dan Henry melawan Guiltmon

_TRANSPORT !_

Pisau muncul di Betis Ryo dan Henry, kemudia mereka ambil dan mereka gunakan untuk melawan Guiltmon

"ARGHHHH ! RASAKAN INI ! IRON CLAW !"

Guiltmon mencakar dengan cakarnya yang mengkilap dan tajam ke Ryo dan Henry tetapi mereka berdua menghindar dengan cepat, lalu Henry menekan Tombol di jam tangannya dan memukul tanah dengan kencang membuat tanah bergoyang seperti ada Gempa

"Ada apa ini ?!"

"Ryo-Senpai sekarang !"

Ryo menekan Tombol di jam tangannya dan kecepatan berlarinya meningkat, dengan cepat Ia menyabetkan Pisaunya ke Guiltmon dan diakhiri dengan tendangan membuat Guiltmon terpental mundur, Rika yang sudah selesai membereskan yang kecil langsung bergabung bersama mereka

"Ayo kita selesaikan dia" Rika dan yang lain menekan tombol khusus di jam tangan mereka tapi sayang sekali Guiltmon sudah kabur

"Haah dia pergi" Henry menghela nafas

"Ya, pasti dia akan meyerang lagi dan membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak"

Mereka bertiga langsung berubah menjadi Manusia kembali, Takato langsung menghampiri mereka "Henry ! kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah Go Busters ! aku adalah penggemar mereka, tapi tak kusangka mereka adalah temanku, hei apa aku bisa jadi Go Buster juga ?"

"Hahaha, tidak bisa, kau harus benar-benar terlatih" Henry merangkul leher Takato sambil tertawa

"lagi pula orang mesum tidak cocok jadi Sentai" Rika ikut bicara dengan nada dingin

"Apa maksud mu mesum ? hei kau adik kelas, kau apakan Rika hah ?"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Kau mengintip kedalam Rok ku dasar mesum.."

"Oh kau macam-macam dengan Calon tunanganku ya.." Ryo menarik kerah Takato, Henry mencoba memisahkan tapi Ia di dorong oleh Ryo dengan mudahnya

"Apa katamu Ryo ? Tunangan ? heh.. siapa yang mau denganmu, lagipula aku sudah di Jodohkan dengan seorang Rider, bukan Sentai" Rika membantah pengakuan Ryo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Ryo menangis dengan lebay melepaskan Takato lalu mengejar Rika, sementara Henry dan Takato Sweat Drop.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi warna Orange, Takato sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnnya, sekarang Ia sedang ada di taman untuk duduk santai dahulu 'Apa yang dikatakan Ryo-Senpai membuatku kaget, tapi mengetahui bahwa Rika-Senpai sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang Rider membuatku putus asa'

"Arghhh ! andai saja aku Rider, pasti aku akan senang !"

_KRIUUUKKKK_

"Aduh aku lapar…. Ah ! ada tukang Takoyaki, beli saja Ah~" Ia langsung mendekati Tukang Takoyaki dan memesan Porsi biasa, saat akan duduk di bangku yang disediakan Ia bertemu dengan Rika

"Rika-Senpai ! kau beli juga ya, boleh aku duduk di sini ?"

"Hm ! ternyata kau, kenapa kau ada di sini, aku mau makan jadi tidak tenang gara-gara ada orang Hentai yang akan menyerangku saat makan"

"Rika-Senpai aku minta Maaf, lagipula aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, sungguh aku tidak bicara pada siapa pun"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti di mataku kau adalah orang Mesum"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkan ku ? padahal aku sudah minta maaf, kau menganggap ku seperti penjahat"

"Ah sudahlah ! aku akan pergi saja"

Rika pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan tidak sengaja meninggalkan Tasnya di Kursi, dan tak lama Pesanan Takato datang, Takato mulai menagmbil 1 tusuk Takoyaki yang berbentuk bulat dan langsung memakannya

"Uwaaahhh~ enak sekali~ , dasar Rika-Senpai, tak kusangka dia bukan Orang yang Pemaaf, Rasa suka ku Mulai Hilang, Haaaah ngapain memikirkan Dia, tak ada Gunanya, lebih baik aku makan saja~"

Rika yang sadar kalau tasnya ketinggalan langsung balik lagi tapi berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik air mancur taman, melihat pengemis yang medekati Takato 'Ia bilang kalau ia itu orang baik, mari kita lihat..'

"T-tuan… Berilah saya uang… saya kelaparan… saya belum makan sejak kemarin…"

"ah ada pengemis, gimana nih, aku tidak punya uang lagi.." Takato memeriksa dompetnya tapi kosong, Ia pun melihat ke arah Takoyakinya yang lezat tinggal 7 buah lagi, lalu melihat pengemis tua itu, lalu ke takoyakinya lagi, lalu ke Pengemis tua

"Aaaahhh baiklah ! kakek ini makan lah, baru ku makan satu, aku tidak punya uang jadi kuberikan saja ini"

"Tu-Tuan, anda yakin memberikan saya makanan ini ?"

"iya, makanlah, lagipula aku mau pulang kok, cepat itu masih hangat !" Takato menyodorkan Takoyakinya dengan senyum hangat dan Ikhlas

"Terima kasih Tuan ! Akhirnya saya bisa makan !" si pengemis tua langsung memakan Takoyaki itu, kemudian Rika datang, Takato memandang wajah Rika dengan dingin dan mengambil tasnya, "Ternyata kau orang baik juga ya.." Takato memandang Rika dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum meledek "Kau mau apa lagi Nona Sok Suci ?"

"Hey aku di sini mau minta Maaf atas perkataanku dan mau menerima permintaan maaf mu tapi kau berubah menjadi dingin !" Takato hanya diam, akhirnya Rika berjalan Pelan, pergi meninggalkan Takato dengan wajah sedih, Takato hanya memejamkan mata dan mendesah lelah lalu Ia hendak pergi tapi si Pengemis memanggilnya

"Tuan Muda yang baik hati ! tunggu !" Takato berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke si Pengemis

"Ada apa Kek ? apa Makanannya kurang ?"

"Tidak bukan itu, karena kau sudah baik memberiku makan, aku punya hadiah untukmu" si Kakek mengambil benda berbentuk kotak Silver dan memberikannya pada Takato "ini untukmu, pergunakan sebaik mungkin" 'Akhirnya tugasku mencari Ksatria Baru yang Pantas menerima Blay Buckle ini sudah selesai, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang' Takato menerimanya, kemudian ia perhatikan dengan keras tapi tidak tahu fungsinya apa 'Benda apa ini ? mungkin ku Tanya saja pada si Kakek'

"Hei Kek ini untuk apa ?" saat Takato bertanya pada si Kakek ternyata Ia sudah tidak ada di tempat 'huh ? mana si Kakek ? ih sereeeemmm !' Takato mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana, ketika sampai di tepi sungai Ia melihat Go Buster yang sudah tergeletak kesakitan akan di habisi oleh Gallantmon perubahan akhir dari Guiltmon, tubuhnya seperti ksatria dengan tameng bulat besar di tangan kiri dan pedang besar di tangan kanan

"Henry !"

"Ta-Ta-Takat-o… kenapa.. K-kau di.. sini ?"

"Hooo Ksatria ! pas sekali, kalau begitu sekalian saja ku bunuh kalian semua !"

"Apa ?"

"SHIELD ATTACK !" dari tameng Gallantmon keluar laser putih yang besar mengarah Mereka, Takato yang tidak bisa lari menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang Blay Buckle, cahaya biru yang terang muncul meyelimuti Takato dan yang lain

"apa ini ?" Rika Kebingungan

"Serangan maut Gallantmon ditepis cahaya ini.." Ryo bergumam, lalu mereka bertiga melihat ke arah Takato 'Cahaya ini berasal dari benda yang di berikan si Kakek.. jadi gunanya sebagai pelindung..'

_CLIIIINNNKK !_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gambaran muncul di benak Takato 'apa itu tadi..' Ia melihat benda yang ada di tangannya, lalu muncul sebuah kartu bergambar Kumbang, tanpa sadar Ia masukan Kartu itu kedalam benda Silver yang di pegangnya, dengan perlahan Ia tempelkan di Perutnya, Benda itu langsung melilitnya dan terlihat seperti sabuk

'Benda itu ! mungkinkah…' Ryo terkejut di dalam hati

'Sebuah sabuk ! itu berarti…' Henry

Kemudian Takato Menarik tuas yang ada di sebelah kanan sabuk, Gambar kumbang yang ada di sabuk langsung berubah menjadi lambang Spade (A/N : bentuk yang mirip daun yang ada di kartu Remi)

_TURN UP !_

"E-Eh ! ah..errr…Henshin…"

Sebuah bayangan kartu Biru bergambar Kumbang muncul dari sabuk dan berjalan mendekati Takuto, melihat itu Takuto berteriak dan Memejamkan mata

"AHHH ! ITU AKAN MENABRAK KU !"

_CLINK !_

Sekarang tubuhnya sudah ditutupi Armor Silver dan Biru, kepalanya berbentuk seperti segitiga dan matanya berwarna merah, di pinggangnya sudah ada pedang yang di bagian pegangannya ada Deck Card, Takato yang masih memejamkan mata mulai membukanya dengan pelan-pelan dan Ia melihat tangannya yang sudah berubah

"EHHH ! APA INI ! UWAAAHH KEREEENNN !"

"Kau ! Ternyata Sudah Kembali !" Gallantmon mendengus kesal

"Armor itu… Kamen Rider Blade !" Rika Terkejut melihat Takato Ternyata adalah Kamen Rider Blade

"Aku Kamen Rider Blade ? hm.. kalau tidak salah Kamen Rider Blade termasuk Rider Legendaris.. WAAAHHH KEREEENNN !"

"Bersiaplah untuk mati ! SHIELD ATTACK !"

"T-Tung-gu aku tidak tahu cara bertarung TIDAK !"

_SLASH ! DUAR !_

"eh ?" Takato melihat tangan kanannya sudah memegang pedang yang berasal dari Pinggangnya dan ada jejak laser di tanah sebelah kiri dan kanannya 'tubuh ku bergerak sendiri'

_CLINK !_

'eh ? muncul lagi Pengelihatan itu !' Takato memutar pedangnya dan 15 kartu keluar melingkar dari Deck Card, Kemudian Ia ambil 2 kartu bergambar Kupu-Kupu dan Kuda, lalu ia gesekan 1 per 1 kartu yang di ambil tadi ke bagian sela kecil yang ada di samping Pedang

_KICK… THUNDER…_

_LIGHTNING BLAST !_

Takuto tancapkan Pedangnya ke tanah lalu Ia pun melompat dengan posisi menendang dan di Kakinya keluar Listrik biru, Tendangan itu mengenai Dada Gallantmon dan menghancurkannya untuk Selamanya

_DUARRRR !_

"Takato… Mengalahkan Gallantmon ?!" Henry Bergumam

Bayangan Kartu berwarna Biru muncul kembali dan kali ini bayangan itu berjalan dari atas kepala Takato, berjalan melewati tubuhnya yang perlahan Mengubahnya menjadi Manusia Kembali, Takato melepas Sabuknya lalu Tersenyum sambil berjalan Meninggalkan Para Go-Buster yang sedang di urus oleh Bawahan Pemerintah.

_**(Di lain tempat)**_

"Guiltmon sudah mati, sebaiknya kali ini kau benar-benar Menghabisi mereka Agumon !"

"Tentu saja Master ! perintahmu akan selalu kulaksanakan" Agumon mulai dikelilingi Api dan Wujudnya berubah Menjadi WarGreymon, Kemudia Ia pergi meninggalkan Markas utama menuju SMA Tokyo untuk menghabisi Para Rider dan Sentai !

Bersambung….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Saya sangat minta maaf karena terlambat Update, karena laptop saya LCD nya rusak dan di servis selama 2 minggu, sekarang sudah sehat sedia kala dan sudah mulai going lagi cerita ini, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terima Kasih.

Beberapa nama Karakter akan tercampur dengan western dan Japanese karena penyebutannya yang sangat mudah, jadi mohon memaklumi ya.

Chapter ini akan sedikit Panas ! Warning !

**Disclaimer : Bandai**

Petunjuk Font :

"Bicara"

'Dalam Hati'

_Efek_

"_telepon"_

POV : Point Of View (Sudut Pandang)

**On The Story !**

CH : 7 – Bersatu

Malam itu Bulan dan Bintang saling berlomba-lomba memancarkan cahayanya yang terang, langit sangat bersih dari Awan dan merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah, terutama dari Jendela kamar nya

Rika POV

"Waaaaahh… Indah sekali, Bulan dan Bintang sangat terang malam ini, begitu juga langitnya, tidak ada awan, tapi… brrrrr… dingin sekali anginnya, wajar saja ini kan malam hari" tiba-tiba saja kejadian tadi sore muncul di kepala ku

'Henshin..'

"Tak ku sangka, Rider yang selama ini aku tunggu ternyata Takato, bagaimana ini… Takato mungkin membenci ku" Aku hanya bisa bergumam, lalu aku membuka sedikit pakaian ku untuk melihat tanda lahir yang ada di perut bagian kanan 'Lambang Blade ya… Sebaiknya aku minta Maaf lagi pada Takato besok Pagi' setelah itu aku Menutup jendela kamarku dan langsung tidur di ranjang ku.

End Rika POV

**(Pagi hari)**

Pagi itu Takato sudah bangun, Ia sedang melihat koleksi kartu yang ada di Blay Buckle nya

"Hmm.. jadi sistemnya seperti Kartu Remi, dan ini adalah bentuk Spades, mari lihat apa yang sudah ku punya.. 2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, dan Jack.. lho, Queen dan King mana ya ?" dan Muncul suara yang entah dari mana

"Hai kau anak muda"

"Eh ? siapa itu ? dari mana kau berasal ?"

"aku dari Pikiran mu, aku adalah Kamen Rider Blade sebelum kau, Kau pasti bingung kenapa menjadi seorang Rider"

"Ya benar, seorang Kakek tiba-tiba saja memberikan ku benda ini"

"Haha.. Ia adalah Pelayan ku, kurasa ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dengar, kemampuan Blade yang kau miliki sekarang belum lah sempurna, Kau harus menyegel kekuatan Ratu Renamon, setelah itu kau harus bersatu dengan Sentai Pink atau Kuning yang memiliki lambang Blade di anggota tubuhnya"

"Maksudmu bersatu seperti apa ?"

"Kekuatan, Pikiran, Tekad, Perasaan, dan Tubuh"

"Jika hanya itu aku bisa melakukannya" Takato menjawab dengan mudah tanpa memahami Syarat yang terakhir, setelah itu Ia langsung bersiap untuk berangkat dan pergi menunggu di Halte Bis.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi dan Bis sekolah pun datang, Takato masuk dan duduk di bangku terakhir bersama sahabatnya

"Yo Takato, Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Henry, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika yang kemarin ? aku belum mengerjakannya, kemarin sore aku langsung tidur setelah pulang sekolah"

"Kau malas sekali, baiklah akan kulihatkan" Henry mengambil buku PR Matematikannya dan memberikan buku itu pada Takato, kemudian Henry mulai bertanya

"Takato, kau seorang Rider ?" Takato menatap Henry kemudian menganguk

"Aku terkejut sekali kemarin kau bisa berubah menjadi Rider"

"Ya aku juga, kemarin sore aku di berikan benda aneh dari Kakek yang aku beri makan, aku kira hanya sebuah jimat pelindung, ternyata Blay Buckle"

Mereka terus mengobrol dan tak terasa sudah 15 menit akhirnya Bis berhenti di depan sekolah dan Murid-murid turun dari Bis menuju gerbang Sekolah, saat akan masuk ke gerbang sekolah Takato dan Henry di hentikan oleh seorang yang tinggi dan besar memakai Pakaian Hitam dan dasi Hitam 'Oh sial, hal yang ingin aku lakukan di pagi ini adalah menghindari si Ojou-Sama ini, tapi ternyata terlambat' seorang Gadis cantik turun dari Limousin nya, Dia adalah Rika, pandangannya langsung mencari seseorang berambut Cokelat, setelah beberapa saat dia menemukan Orang itu

"Takuto Ohayou !"

"Ya, Ohayou Senpai.." Takuto Menjawab dengan dingin

"Kau masih marah padaku ?" Rika bertanya dengan wajah sedikit Sedih, Takuto memandang Rika sejenak kemudian berjalan Pergi menuju Loker miliknya, setelah mengambil sepatunya Ia langsung pergi menuju kelas

"Dia masih marah Padaku.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Takato ?" Henry mencoba bersimpati, Rika menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum ke arah Henry, setelah itu dia pamit pada Henry dan pergi ke Ruang Osis 'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Senpai..'

Saat pelajaran Takato hanya memandang keluar jendela dan melamun, Ia pun mendapat pukulan ringan dari Buku yang di pegang gurunya

"Matsuda-San, ada yang menarik dari langit hari ini ?"

"Eh ? anu..Sensei aku tidak enak badan, boleh aku Izin ke Ruang perawatan untuk Istirahat ?"

"Hah.. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi"

Takato pun berdiri dari kursi, setelah menunduk hormat kepada Gurunya Ia langsung meninggalkan kelas, saat melewati lorong dekat Lapangan Tenis Ia melihat Rika Sedang bermain tenis mengenakan pakaian Olah raga Perempuan (A/N : Readers tau lah Pakaian oleh Raga Perempuan di jepang, Kaus Putih dan Bloomer) 'Gadis itu bisa sangat cantik, tapi sayang sifatnya tidak sama dengan penampilannya' saat itu juga mata mereka bertemu dan wajah Rika langsung menjadi Pink dan dia cepat-cepat membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya 'kenapa dengan nya.. wajahnya langsung jadi Pink melihat ku, ah terserah' Takato membuka Pintu Ruang Perawatan dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang karena Guru Perawatan sedang tidak ada, Saat pikirannya akan di bawa ke alam mimpi, Ia mendengar suara jeritan Perempuan 'Suara ini.. Rika-Senpai !' Ia langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar menuju lapangan Tenis, disana Ia melihat Monster berwarna Kuning sedang menutupi Rika dengan Api

"Itu Renamon ! Rika-Senpai cepat berubah lah !"

"Eh ? Takato ? aku tidak membawa benda itu !"

"Dasar, Sentai macam apa yang tidak selalu membawa alat berubahnya, Ryo-Senpai dan Henry pun tidak merasakan kedatangan musuh, kalau begini aku yang harus mengurusnya"

Di tangan kanannya Muncul Blay Buckle dan langsung Ia pakai di Perutnya "Henshin !"

_TURN UP !_

Ia langsung berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blade dan Ia mengambil pedang di pinggannya, setelah itu Ia berlari menuju Renamon dan menebasnya, tapi Renamon langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Rika, Ia mengambil Kartu dari pedangnya dan menggesekan kartu itu di pedang

_CHANGE JACK !_

dadanya yang berwarna Silver berubah menjadi Emas, begitu juga dengan kepalannya, setelah berubah menjadi Jack kecepatannya meningkat, dengan lincah Ia menebas Renamon dan membuatnya terpental jauh, setelah Itu Ia menggendong Rika yang pingsan dan meletakannya di pinggir lapangan, setelah itu Ia berhadapan kembali dengan Renamon

"Kau pasti Kamen Rider Blade !"

"Begitu lah, dan aku siap menghabisi mu"

"Haha.. kau bocah yang menarik"

Renamon mengumpulkan Bola Api di tangannya dan melempar ke Takuto, karena terlalu besar Ia hanya bisa sedikit menghindar dan Bola api itu mengenai lengan kanannya saja

"Aw, panas sekali, mungkin ini bisa membantu.." Ia mengambil 2 kartu baru lalu menggesekannya di pedang

_MACH.. BEAT !_

tubuhnya langsung terasa kuat dan ringan, Renamon melempari Bola Api, tapi Takato dengan cepat menghindari Bola api itu, dengan ganas seperti Singa Ia menebaskan pedangnnya yang 3x lebih menyakitkan, setelah itu Ia mengambil 1 kartu lagi dan menggunakannya

_THUNDER _

Ia tancapkan Pedangnnya ke tanah kemudian ia melompat dan menendang Renamon dengan kaki yang mengeluarkan Listrik, setelah Renamon Tergeletak Ia langsung melempar kartu yang kosong ke Renamon dan menancap di tubuhnya, kartu itu menghisap Renamon dan setelah selesai Takuto Ambil kartu Itu, di sana ada gambar Renamon dengan Bertuliskan Queen di sampingnya, Ia pun menyimpan kartu itu dan berubah menjadi manusia kembali dan membawa Rika ke ruang perawatan.

Di suatu gudang yang gelap Devilmon sedang bertapa dengan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya, matanya terpejam dengan tenang 'Renamon sudah kalah, baiklah Blade ! selanjutnya kau yang akan kalah, Hahaha !'.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi Orange dan jam di ruangan itu menunjukan pukul 16.30 Takato sedang membaca Novel di samping ranjang yang masih di tiduri Rika, sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rika yang sedang tidur, tanpa sengaja Ia melihat lambang Blade yang berada di perut bawah Rika, kemudian Ia mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Rider sebelumnnya 'Jadi Dia adalah pasangan ku, tak kusangka, tapi sekeras apa pun aku berusaha mengabaikannya tetap saja aku masih menyukai Gadis ini, Siaaal !' Rika mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan lalu dengan cepat bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai panik

"Renamon ! dimana dia !"

"Dia sudah kalah, tenang lah" Takato menjawab sambil membalikan halaman Novelnya

"Takato, kenapa kau di sini ?"

"Bukan Lelaki jika aku meninggalkan seorang Gadis yang sedang pingsan" Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepada Rika, dia menerimannya dan meminumnya pelan-pelan, Takato duduk kembali dan membaca Novelnya

"Kau memiliki lambang Blade di tubuh mu"

"K-Kau mengintip ya ?!"

"Huh ? tidak sengaja terlihat.. jadi.. kau adalah pasanganku"

"Y-Ya beg-begitulah.."

"Kalau begitu ayo bersatu" dengan santai Ia mengajak Rika, mendengar itu wajah Rika langsung menjadi Pink dan dia mulai salah tingkah

"E-eh ?! sek-sekarang ?! ta-tapi A-Aku be-belum siap !"

"Apa maksud mu belum siap, Kita hanya perlu menyatukan Kekuatan kita, lagipula Tekad Kita sama, untuk mengalahkan Master Kegelapan"

"Tapi Tubuh kita harus bersatu dan… ummm… per.. perasaan Kita harus sama"

"Huh ?" Takato memandang Rika dengan bingung lalu Ia mulai teringat tembali 'Kekuatan, Pikiran, Tekad, Perasaan, dan Tubuh'

"APA ?!"

_BRUAKKK !_

Takato terjatuh dari kursinya dan ia mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit 'Sial, bagaimana aku bisa tidak mendengar perkataan Rider itu, sekarang aku benar-benar paham' Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu tapi Rika langsung melompat dan memeluk Takato dari belakang

"Kumohon jangan pergi ! jangan tinggalkan Aku lagi ! Aku tidak mau kau membenciku, Karena Aku sangat Mencintaimu !"

Takato membeku di Tempat, Rika Baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tepat sekali mengenai pusat Hati Takato 'Waw, Bulls Eye..Bagaimana ini ?! Senpai ternyata Mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainnya..'

'Tidak perlu berbohong pada perasaanmu'

'Suara itu.. Kau lagi ?!'

'Aku tahu kau juga Mencintai Gadis itu, jangan kau bohongi perasaanmu sendiri'

'Aku.. Mencintai.. Rika-Senpai..?'

setelah meyakinkan Hatinya Ia langsung berbalik dan memeluk Rika dengan erat, setelah itu pandangan mereka bertemu, perlahan kedua bibir mereka saling mendekat dan kedua mata mereka tertutup, mereka pun berciuman dengan lembut, air mata Bahagia mengucur dari mata Rika, dia sangat senang dan bahagia mengetahui perasaannya terbalas, karena terlalu senang Dia mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Takato, ini membuat Ia terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya

"Ri-Rika-Senpai ?!"

"Kumohon Takato.. ayo Bercinta.."

"EEEHH ?"

dengan pipi berwarna Pink, Rika berpura – pura sedih dengan nada menggoda "Tidak boleh ?"

melihat reaksi ini Takato menelan air liurnya dengan berat 'Aku tidak kuat lagi !' Ia memasang Blay Buckle nya dan memasukan Kartu yang Aneh

_TELEPORT !_

Ia langsung menggendong Rika dan mereka berdua langsung berpindah tempat ke Kamar Rika, disana mereka mulai Berciuman dengan panas dan bernafsu, setelah bebarapa menit mereka akhirnya mulai Bercinta semalaman.

**(Pagi Hari)**

Matahari sudah terbit, dan cahanya masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Rika, Takato perlahan membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kemudian Ia bangun ke posisi duduk masih dalam keadaan ½ tidur

"ughh.. tubuhku pegal sekali.. eh ?"

Ia mulai melihat sekeliling kamar 'Kenapa kamarku berwarna kuning, dan juga wangi Perempuan' Ia pun mengingat kejadian semalam dan dengan pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, di sana ada Rika yang masih tidur dengan senyum bahagia dan tubuh telanjangnya masih di tutupi selimut

"Se-Se-Senpai ?"

mendengar suara, Rika perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan bangun ke posisi duduk, kemudian menghadap Takato lalu dengan senyum dia menyapa nya

"Ah ! Ohayou Sayang !" Rika tersenyum manis, Takato mulai bicara dengan nada ketakutan

"Se-Senpai, apa semalam benar-benar terjadi ?"

"Hm ? Tentu saja iya ! Kyaa kau perkasa sekali tadi malam, mengingatnya saja membuat punyaku berdenyut-denyut !"

"HUAAAAAA !"

Takato dengan cepat memakai Pakaiannya dan pergi Teleport entah kemana, wajah Rika langsung memucat dan dia mulai menangis karena Takato Pergi 'Ternyata Ia tidak mencintaiku ! aku memang bodoh, begitu saja percaya padannya !" seorang Maid datang dan masuk ke kamarnya

"Nona Rika Selamat Ulang Tahun ! Nona Muda kau sudah bangun ? Nona ! kau kenapa menangis ?!"

Rika hanya terus menangis dan tidak menjawab sama sekali, ini membuat Maid itu panik dan bingung, pagi itu Rika hanya mengurung di kamar dan terus menangis.

Takato sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya, ia sedang mencari celengan uang miliknya, ia cari di seluruh tempat di kamarnya, masih belum ketemu, Ia mulai panik, akhirnya ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai berpikir 'Di laci.. di atas lemari.. di brangkas kamar mandi, di belakang meja belajarku !' ia segera bergegas menuju meja belajarnya dan mencoba mencari celengannya di belakang meja belajar "Ketemu !" tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung banting celengan yang terbuat dari tanah Liat dan celengan pun pecah dengan Uang mulai berantakan, Ia mulai mengumpulkan uang itu, setelah di hitung-hitung ternyata cukup untuk bagian pestanya, tapi tidak akan bisa untuk membeli barang utamanya, Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang Keluarga, Ia melihat Ayah dan Ibu nya sedang menonton TV, kemudian Ia berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan TV itu, melihat kelakuannya yang aneh Ayah nya mulai bertanya

"Takato, kau ada masalah ?"

"jika ada masalah, Ibu bisa membantu"

Takato hanya bersujud di depan kedua Orangtua nya, akhirnya mereka berdua mengerti apa maksudnya dan tersenyum lalu kedua nya mengajak Putranya untuk membicarakan rencana nya.

Setelah berdikusi Takato bersiap-siap dengan berdandan menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dan dasi pita berwarna Merah, tak lupa Ia sisir rapi rambutnya dan menggunakan parfum yang wanginya sangat nyaman, setelah selesai tiba-tiba kartu yang baru Ia segel kemarin terbang dan berdiri di depannya, lalu kartu itu mulai bicara "kau anak muda lebih baik cepat, karena bos ku pasti sudah mulai bergerak"

"Huh ? Renamon ? apa maksudmu bergerak ?"

"Rencana Bos ku adalah untuk merebut Gadis dengan berlambang Blade darimu, agar kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi Ultimate form mu, yaitu King Form"

"Hah, kau pasti berbohong, kau bicara seperti ini karena kau sudah kalah kan ?"

"Kumohon aku hanya mencoba menolongmu karena kau adalah Master baru ku, Bos ku adalah Devilmon"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ?" Takato menatap mata Renamon dan menemukan kejujuran, Takato pun akhirnya mengangguk iya dan Ia bersama keluarganya pergi menuju pesta ulang Tahun Rika.

**(Malam Hari)**

Malam itu keluarga Rika mengadakan Pesta ulang tahun yang mewah di Mansion nya, mereka mengundang orang Penting serta Teman-teman Rika, tanpa sepengetahuan Rika pesta ini juga merupakan pesta Pertunangan Rika, Malam itu Rika hanya diam dan pandangannya kosong, Ia memakai Gaun Pengantin berwarna Putih dan sarung tangan putih yang panjangnya sampai sikut, Rambutnya di Ponytail dengan sangat cantik, Ayah dan Ibunya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Putri mereka, setelah waktu menunjukan pukul 19.30 mereka pun memulai Pestanya

"Selamat Malam dan Selamat datang di Acara Ulang Tahun Putriku yang ke 17 tahun, malam ini Putri kami menginjak Usia 17 tahun dan Ia semakin Cantik saja seperti Ibu nya, Hahaha"

Para penonton ikut tertawa dan mulai bertepuk tangan, kemudian pembawa acara meneruskan

"Kita akan memulai dengan menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun, lalu Bintang acara kita akan memotong kue ulang tahun diteruskan dengan Pesta dansa !"

Kue bolu yang besar datang dengan lilin angka 17 yang menyala, para Tamu sudah mulai bernyanyi dan bolu sudah ada di depan Rika, akhirnya dengan wajah datar dia meniup api di lilin itu dan semua tamu bertepuk tangan kembali, Rika memotong kue dan memberikannya kepada orangtua nya dahulu, setelah Acara itu para tamu berdansa, sedangkan Rika hanya duduk di bangku Utama dengan wajah sedih, teman-teman sekelasnya mencoba menghibur tapi tidak berhasil, Orangtua nya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan calon Tunangan Rika karena takut keadaan Putrinya semakin memburuk, kemudian Ayah Rika naik keatas panggung dan menggenggam mic "Hadirin sekalian ! saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa malam ini bukan hanya acara perayaan ulang tahun Putri kami saja, tapi malam ini Keluarga Vilde dan Keluarga Nonaka akan menyatukan hubungan kami melalui Perjodohan antara Putri kami Rika dan Putra mereka, Rei !" Tamu mulai bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan Rei muncul dari belakang panggung dan pergi naik ke panggung dengan senyum, para gadis mulai berteriak dan menjerit karena ketampanannya, Rika tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Ayahnya umumkan, Dia langsung pergi berlari ke atas panggung dan membantah Ayahnya "Ayah apa maksudnya ini ? kau tidak member tahu ku kalau tunanganku adalah Rei, aku tidak menyukainnya !"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak ! lagipula Ia adalah Kamen Rider Blade, takdir mu adalah untuk menjadi pasangannya kan ?"

"Ia bukan Blade ! Blade yang sebenarnnya adalah teman sekelasku, Takato !"

"Haha tidak mungkin, Blade berasal dari orang berderajat tinggi, bukan dari seorang penduduk lokal, hei Rei, bisa kau berubah ?"

"Maaf Tuan Nonaka, tapi aku tidak boleh berubah di sini" Rei menolak halus sambil tersenyum menatap Rika

"Ayah lihat ? di suruh berubah saja Ia tidak mau, sudah pasti Ia bukan Blade, Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya !"

"Ayolah Rika sayang, kita sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama" saat Rika akan menjawab, seseorang memotongnya duluan

"Oh benarkah, Tuan Rei Vilde ? atau, Tuan Rei devil ?" semua orang mulai memperhatikan orang yang baru saja bicara dan para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik, Rika terkejut siapa yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, Dia kira Ia tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya, tapi ternyata Ia kembali 'Takato..'

"Maaf Rika Senpai, apa aku terlambat ?" Rika hanya tersenyum dengan air mata senang mengalir di pipi putihnya

"Kau seperti Jalangkung indonesia saja, datang tak di jemput dan datang tak di undang, pergi sana !" Rei mengamuk

"Kasar sekali, menyamakan aku dengan iblis padahal kau sendiri lah yang iblis"

"Penjaga ! tarik orang gila itu keluar dari sini, sekarang !" para penjaga mulai berlari mendekati Takato dan Rika langsung berlari memeluk Takato, dengan cepat Ia menggendong Rika dan melompat tinggi ke atas panggung, setelah menurunkan Rika, di depan semua orang Takato berdiri dengan kedua lututnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Cincin silver dengan batu Ruby merah kecil dan menyodorkannya ke arah Rika "Rika Nonaka, kau adalah senpai ku yang Cantik, meski kau itu bisa galak dan bisa ke kanak-kanakan tapi itu lah yang membuatku jatuh Cinta padamu, Rika Senpai maukah kau memberikanku kehormatan dengan menjadikan kau Istriku ?" semua orang terdiam dan menegang, Ayah Rika sudah mulai menunjukan raut wajah kesal, Rika dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan senyum lebar yang indah melompat menindih Takato "Ya ! Ya ! aku mau ! aku mau ! aku akan menjadi istrimu !" Takato tertawa senang dan memasangkan Cincin itu di jari tengah tangan kiri Rika, dari saku celana Takato mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan Ia mengambil cahaya itu lalu Rika dan Ia melihat benda itu bersama-sama "Blade Card, King Form !" "CUKUP SUDAH ! AKU MUAK ! GROAAA !" Rei langsung berubah wujud menjadi Devilmon, tubuhnya hitam semua dan sangat besar, para tamu ketakutan dan berlari keluar, saat orangtua Rika akan pergi mereka langsung di tangkap dan di kurung dengan kandang yang sangat hitam

"Ibu ! Ayah !" Rika mencoba mendekat tapi Takato menariknya dan pergi menjauh

"Senpai ! kita tidak boleh mendekatinya nanti kau tertangkap"

"Tapi Ayah dan Ibuku !"

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya bersama-sama" Takato menatap Rika dengan senyum yang meyakinkan

"Takato… Ya !"

"Hei jangan lupakan kami, kami juga akan membantu" Henry datang mendekat Rika dan Takato di susul dengan Ryo "Brengsek kau Takato, merebut Rika dariku, terserah lah yang pasti kau harus bahagiakan Dia, kalau tidak-"

"ya ya pasti akan ku bahagiakan, sekarang ayo kita hadapi dulu monster ini" Takato memotong omongan Ryo

"Senpai, ini !" Henry melempar alat berubah milik Rika dan mereka Bertiga berdiri lalu mulai Berubah

_ITS MORPHIN' TIME_

"Buster Merah !" Ryo

"Buster Kuning !" Rika

"Buster Biru !" Henry

"Baiklah ! Henshin !" Takato pun ikut berubah

_TURN UP !_

"Serang HYAAA !"

"GRAAA KALIAN AKAN KU HABISI !"

"Buster Knive !" dari kaki mereka bertiga muncul pisau dan langsung mereka ambil lalu menebaskannya ke Devilmon, tapi Ia menghindarinya dengan mundur dan mengeluarkan bola api hitam setelah itu di lemparkan ke arah Busters, dengan cepat Takato mengambil kartu dan menggunakannya

_METAL !_

Takato berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dengan semua tubuh berwarna Chrome silver kemampuan ini membuat tubuhnya menjadi keras seperti besi dan Ia menerima serangan Devilmon tanpa merasakan apapun, setelah itu Armornya berubah seperti biasan dan Ia mengambil kartu Renamon

_QUEEN !_

Dan Ia mengambil kartu terakhirnya

_KING!_

Armornya berubah lagi menjadi Emas dan Silver "inikah kekuatan Blade King Form !? Luar biasa Auranya !" Henry bergumam kagum, Takato mengangkat pedangnya ke udara dan pedang itu di kelilingi Petir merah kemudian Ia tebaskan ke Devilmon menghasilkan bayangan pedang dengan Listrik merah dan serangnnya mengenai Devilmon, serangan ini membuat nya terkena Paralyze atau tersetrum dan tidak bisa bergerak "Semuanya, Sekarang !" para Busters berlari dan meninju Devilmon dengan sangat kuat membuatnnya terpental dan menghasilkan ledakan yang besar

"ARGGGGHHHH !"

_DUARRR !_

"Yes kita menang !"

"Woho !"

Busters berteriak senang dan berlompat – lompat, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah laser hitam keluar dari asap ledakan dan mengenai mereka semua, dan para Busters tergeletak di tanah menjadi wujud manusia dengan keadaan pingsan, di sana hanya tinggal Takato saja, Ia berlari ke Rika dan memeriksa keadaan Tunangannya 'Masih bernafas ! brengsek ! apa monster itu masih hidup ?' asap pun menghilang dan menunjukan wujud baru Devilmon, sekarang Ia telah menjadi Black Gallantmon

'Apa ?! Gallantmon ?!'

"Sepertinya para Busters sudah kalah, sekarang giliran kita berdua Blade !"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu setelah apa yang kau lalukan pada Rika Senpai"

"Oh~ aku takut~ hahaha ! maju lah Blade !"

Takato berlari mendekati Gallantmon tetapi Ia sudah bersiap dengan serangannya "SHIELD ATTACK" laser hitam keluar dari Tameng milik Gallantmon dan mengarah ke Takato, Ia langsung menggunakan Kartu Mach dan menghindari serangan itu dengan gerakan cepat dan saat sudah ada di depan Gallantmon Ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnnya ke arah musuh tapi Gallantmon menepisnya dengan tameng, lalu Ia dorongkan Tameng itu ke Takakto membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah, tanpa lama Gallantmon menusuk pedangnnya ke dada Takato, tapi Blade sekarang sudah menggunakan Metal membuat tubuhnya sekeras baja, ternyata sia-sia, pedang Gallantmon menembus Armor baja Blade sehingga kembali ke armor semula dan membuat armor Emasnya berwarna Merah karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh Takato

"AAACKKK !"

"GYAHAHAHA ! MATILAH KAU BLADE !"

'Apa.. aku akan.. berakhir di sini..'

Bersambung….

Chapter 7 beres ! apa yang akan terjadi pada Takato ? temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya !


End file.
